The Sun of the Earth
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: Sequel to Reoccurring Dreams. Starscream tries every possible way to end Megatron and Astrid's relationship so he can take Astrid for himself. What happen's if one of his plans succeeds?
1. Homesickness

Author's Note: Alright I loved Reoccurring Dreams so much I had to write a sequel. Plus I had a request. Anyways this fic should be just as good as the first, if not better. Transformers belong to Hasbro but Astrid is mine.

**Chap. 1: Homesickness**

_Love, happiness, security, peace. _Those were all the things Astrid felt as she lie in her bed beside Megatron. He was sound asleep right now and the femme didn't want to disturb him. He was so handsome looking right now she couldn't do it anyway. She smiled and snuggled into him. Megatron let out a soft sigh showing he was content.

It was the middle of the night and Astrid couldn't sleep. It had been a few weeks since she had been rescued from Starscream and last seen her family. The girl was homesick and worried about her family. It was a normal emotion to feel though, and if she were given enough time it would pass.

This had been the third time in the last two weeks she hadn't been able to sleep. Astrid didn't know why she was having these sleepless nights. Yes, she was worried about her family but she knew they were alright. That's when Astrid began to fret that something was wrong with Megatron.

She listened to the soft humming that came from inside Megatron. Another smile surfaced on her lips. Megatron was functioning normally. That humming was the sound his internal parts made when he slept. It was a comforting sound and usually put Astrid to sleep.

But not tonight.

Astrid knew that if she didn't fall asleep soon Megatron would wake and would think something was wrong. He knew when she was pretending to be asleep as well so she couldn't do that. The decepticon leader woke up at least once a night just to make sure she was alright. Astrid admired him for doing that. He cared so much.

The tyrant stirred suddenly and stretched. He rolled over on his side so he was facing her now. Astrid rested her head on his chest and she felt his arms wrap around her waist. His body was warm and comfortable much to Astrid's liking.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Megatron asked suddenly while yawning. He was quite tired still, but he knew he couldn't sleep unless he knew his beloved was asleep.

"I don't know," Astrid answered sounding quite wide-awake, "I just can't."

"Have you actually tried?"

"Yes, Megatron you don't need to be so worried. You're tired still, go back to sleep and I'll fall asleep on my own,"

Megatron ignored her suggestion, "Is anything bothering you?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"This is the third time in the last two weeks this has happened though. What do you get thinking about that keeps you from sleeping?"

"Nothing much, just my family," Astrid responded moving closer to Megatron.

"You're homesick," he said massaging her lower back with one of his hands, "Am I right?"

"Well I do miss my family and I'm worried about them,"

"Tell you what," Megatron said getting as close to her as he possibly could, "If you get some sleep, I'll go with you to see them."

"When?" Astrid asked. A look of delight was plastered on her face as she looked up into Megatron's optics.

That moment melted Megatron's spark and he answered, "As soon as I get the chance." He kissed her quickly and rested his head in the nape of her neck. "Please, go to sleep," he whispered.

"Is that an order?" Astrid wondered out loud causing Megatron to smile.

"Yes," he remarked, "And a word of advice."

"In that case I love you and good night,"

Megatron lightly kissed her neck before whispering, "Sweet dreams love."

They lay in silence and about ten minutes later Megatron heard Astrid's breathing rhythms relax and he knew she was asleep. Relieved, Megatron let his optics go offline. He couldn't help but feel something else was bothering Astrid, what he didn't know. The tyrant felt though that it was the real reason why his love was having trouble sleeping at night. Megatron hoped though that it wasn't anything more than homesickness.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but the chapters should get longer as the fic goes on. 


	2. Good Distraction

Author's Note: Ah, the first chapter was so fluffy. It felt so good writing it. Okay…here's chapter two.

**Chap. 2: Good Distraction**

Megatron was the first to wake up the next morning. He noticed Astrid was still asleep against him. Looking her over he couldn't help but smile and think she was the most beautiful femme in the universe. As much as he didn't want to disturb her from her slumber though, he knew he had to wake her up.

This was a normal routine for Megatron. He was usually the first one to wake up and he always woke Astrid up by kissing her. If she refused to get up, he'd only deepen the kiss. Sometimes she would roll over, but that didn't stop the decepticon leader. He'd just kiss her neck. Once his love knew he wasn't going to stop she would roll back over and say she was up.

He leaned down and kissed her, slowly at first. Astrid sighed letting Megatron know she was awake but wasn't about to get up. He kissed her with a bit more force now and the femme moved her head away. Smiling, Megatron tilted her head back towards him and kissed her again.

"Mmmm, stop," Astrid mumbled between kisses, "I'm still tired."

"Well if you would sleep at night you wouldn't be so tired in the morning," Megatron said and then resumed kissing her.

Astrid pushed him away and then pulled the covers over her head. Megatron grinned, this was different. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He could either pull the covers off and continue kissing her, or he could join her under the covers and continue kissing her. Deciding on the second option, Megatron took hold of the blanket and pulled it over his head. He looked at his femme only to see she had put a hand over her mouth.

"_That's different too," _Megatron quietly thought smirking, "Astrid, c'mon wake up."

Astrid didn't remove her hand and replied in a muffled voice, "I am awake. I just don't want to get up yet."

Megatron tried to pull her hand away but Astrid just rolled over so her back was to him. She put her pillow over her head so that it was covering her neck as well. The decepticon leader wished he could "roll his eyes" but he couldn't. Instead he pulled the pillow off her head and delivered kisses to her neck.

She rolled back over so she was facing him. Her optics were online now and narrowed into a glare. Angrily she remarked, "I dare you to kiss me again."

Knowing he had gotten her mad but not caring he stated, "I accept your challenge." Megatron kissed her knowing he would probably be experiencing some form of pain in a few seconds. He was right. Astrid sunk her teeth into his lips. Megatron pulled away quickly before she punctured them.

"That's it!" Megatron decided and got up from the bed. He walked over to Astrid's side of the bed and pulled the covers off her. He picked her up in his arms and headed for the door.

Astrid continued to glare at him, "You're going to pay for disrupting my beauty sleep."

"Sorry Astrid, but it's getting late,"

"Whatever, just put me down babe,"

Megatron smiled losing whatever anger he was feeling towards her, "Nah. I'd rather carry you to the command center."

"You'll drop me,"

"Drop you? You're incredibly light,"

"Quit lying,"

"I'm not lying. What makes you think I'll drop you?"

"Well this one ex-boyfriend of mine thought he could carry me. So he lifted me over his shoulder and I fell and screwed up my elbow,"

"How long ago was this?"

"About a year ago,"

"Which elbow was it?"

"My right,"

Megatron took her elbow and kissed it. Astrid laughed, "It's fine now babe."

"It's even better now I'm sure," Megatron said teasing her.

"No, it's worse," Astrid returned the humor.

"Well then it needs another kiss," Megatron answered smirking.

Astrid pulled her elbow away from him before he got the chance to kiss it again. Megatron noticed, "Don't worry, I'll get it later."

"Sure you will, now put me down,"

"Didn't I already tell you I was carrying you to the command center?"

"Yeah well won't your troops wonder?"

Megatron sighed knowing she had a point. He didn't want any of his troops to know that Astrid and him were together now. Not only would it be dangerous to Megatron if his enemies found out Astrid were his weakness, but it would be dangerous to Astrid too. His enemies would go after her in order to get to him, and he couldn't risk losing her. That's why he had set up such strict rules with her in the first place.

Gently Megatron set her down and walked with her. His troops wouldn't wonder now since they always walked into the command center together every morning. Thundercracker was the only one of the decepticon troops who knew that Megatron and Astrid were together. He knew better than to tell anyone though.

A lot had happened in those few weeks that had gone by since Megatron and Astrid had first confessed their feelings to each other. They were on Cybertron now. Starscream hadn't shown his ugly head yet, but everyone knew he would soon. Scourge had joined the decepticons and Astrid wasn't allowed near him. Not after what had happened when Megatron first took her to Jungle Planet and the 'bargain' Scourge had tried to make.

The autobots had gotten the Omega Lock and three Cyber Planet Keys back. Now all they needed was the last one, but Megatron was as sure as hell that he would not let them get it. Primus finally appeared and he turned out to be the planet Cybertron since the beginning.

Astrid sighed and Megatron looked over at her, "You're thinking again Astrid."

"Is that a crime now sir?"

"If it keeps you from sleeping again tonight it will be,"

"And just what are you going to do about it? You can't keep me from thinking,"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff,"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nun ya,"

"Nun ya?" Megatron asked confused, "What's nun ya?"

Astrid smirked, "Nun ya business."

Getting the joke he couldn't help but smile. Astrid laughed at her lover's stupidity, "That made my day."

The two arrived at the command center. Astrid watched in silence as Megatron was given the morning reports. There were quite a few rules the girl had to follow now; besides not telling anyone she and Megatron were in love. Astrid wasn't allowed to participate in battle still even though she was receiving training. When the decepticons were off at battle she had to stay behind and watch the base, which she hated. The femme was not allowed to leave the base unless she had Megatron's permission, and even then he had to know where she was at all times.

Living life wasn't as easy now as she thought it would be. Astrid knew Megatron was only looking out for her safety, but he was being overprotective. She was pretty sure that if she ever did leave the base and if she got into any trouble she could handle herself. One day she would leave the base without Megatron's permission just to show him what she was capable of doing. The femme knew that there'd be hell to pay afterwards though.

Megatron glanced over at Astrid and saw she was deep in thought. Something was troubling her and he couldn't figure out what. Tonight though, he would. "Alright men, let's go—

Astrid cleared her throat. Megatron sighed and started over, "Alright _lady_ and men, we're going to pay Prime a visit."

A dimension gate opened and Thundercracker, Ransack, Crumplezone, and Scourge stepped through it. Astrid looked hopefully at Megatron, "Can I come?"

Megatron turned to her and slowly looked her up and down, "I…are you sure you're ready to fight? I don't want to lose you."

"I wouldn't be asking to come if I wasn't sure. Please babe? I love you," Astrid said trying to bribe him into it.

"Fine, but stay close to me,"

"Yes!" Astrid cheered as she jumped through the dimension gate.

Megatron shook his head smiling and followed his love through the dimension gate. Once on the other side Megatron found himself staring down the autobots.

"Well, finding you was easier than I thought it would be," the decepticon leader spoke, "How about you make this easy and just get out of our way?"

"And let you get the Omega Lock?" Optimus replied already in his super mode, "I don't think so."

"Then I'll make you move myself," Megatron said attacking Optimus.

The rest of the autobots and decepticons took that as their cue to attack as well. Astrid looked at her opponent. Hotshot.

"So you're fighting us now?" he asked not sounding surprised.

"It beats sitting back at the base and doing nothing," Astrid answered.

"Funny, seems like just yesterday you ran away from the decepticons and came to us. Are the decepticons treating you any better than they were?"

"Yes, why are you so curious?"

"Hey, I was only concerned. Now, do you want me to go easy on you or not?"

"You can go easy on me, but you'll probably regret it," Astrid said aiming her gun at him.

Hotshot didn't know if she realized it or not, but that gun wasn't going to be enough to stop him, "Have it your way _Ass_trid."

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for calling me that," she fired at him and Hotshot dodged the blast. Not amused Astrid fired multiple rounds at him. The light blue bot wasn't able to dodge them all.

Angered, Hotshot aimed all his guns at Astrid, "Okay, I'm just going to get you out of my way right now."

Suddenly Optimus flew into Hotshot knocking the bot over. Astrid looked to see Megatron had thrown Optimus into Hotshot. _"Oh crap,"_ Astrid thought, _"Now he's gonna send me back to the base."_

"Follow me Astrid," Megatron said transforming into his seeker mode.

Astrid transformed as well and took to the skies with him. "Where are we going? Please don't say back to the base."

"We're going to go get the Omega Lock. You know, you were a good distraction for me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Hotshot had no idea Optimus was just about to come crashing into him,"

"True, told you I was ready for this whole fighting business,"

"Ready? Hotshot was just about to blast you into a million pieces," Megatron responded in a bit of an angry tone.

"I was hoping you didn't notice that,"

"We'll discuss this later, let's just get the Omega Lock,"

Suddenly a missile came out of nowhere and hit Megatron. The decepticon leader was unable to stay in his jet form and transformed. He looked to see who had fired the missile when another one hit him. Astrid transformed and looked back at Megatron.

"Keep going," Megatron told her noticing it was Sideways who had fired the missiles at him, "I'll be right there." He didn't put two and two together.

"Yes ba—sir," Astrid answered catching herself before she said babe. She turned and headed back towards the Omega Lock determined to get it for her love. Astrid had put a distance between herself and Megatron when Starscream suddenly appeared in her path. She transformed into robot mode to keep herself from crashing into him but it didn't help. Astrid slammed face first against him.

Starscream locked his arms around her and got an evil smirk on his face. His smirk grew into a wicked grin when Astrid looked up at him horrified. He said, "Isn't it nice to see you again Astrid. Apparently you were eager to see me since you came flying into my arms."

Astrid struggled to get out of his grasp to no prevail. Images of what he had tried to do to her weeks before flashed through her mind.

"Now Astrid, hold still. I've gotten stronger since the last time we met," he remarked and then whispered into her audio receptor, "I will get my way with you this time Astrid. Stop your struggling…my queen."

Astrid screamed.

* * *

Author's Note: Well this chapter is definitely longer than the first one. And here we are, only the second chapter and look at the problems Megatron and Astrid are having already. Does anyone get the title of this chapter? Sideways was the 'good distraction' since he shot at Megatron allowing Starscream to go after Astrid. 


	3. Just Like Old Times

Author's Note: Yes, Starscream showed up very early in this fic. There's going to be quite a bit of action in this story.

**Chap. 3: Just Like Old Times**

Megatron heard Astrid scream and it felt like the energon stopped flowing through his circuits. He ignored Sideways for the moment and turned to see where his beloved was. Fear and rage ran over him when his optics landed on her. Starscream had her in his arms and he had an evil lustful look on his face. Without hesitating Megatron took to the skies and rushed to his love's aid.

Starscream noticed Megatron was coming and frowned, "We're leaving Astrid."

"No!" she shouted, "Let me go Starscream!"

"I can't let you go my queen,"

"I'm not your queen and I'm not going to take part in any of your sick fantasies either,"

"My fantasies are soon to become reality," Starscream remarked opening a dimension gate.

Astrid struggled trying to get out of Starscream's grasp again. She was not about to leave with him again, not after what he had tried to do the last time. The girl prayed Megatron knew what was going on.

A voice thundered behind her, "Starscream! You son of a glitch let her go!"

It was Megatron. Astrid let out a sigh of relief making the mistake of letting her guard down.

Starscream noticed and quickly took advantage. He easily pushed Astrid into the dimension gate. Megatron had just reached the two when it happened. Grabbing Starscream by the throat he snarled, "Give her back."

"Why don't you just get your rotten hands off me and go in the dimension gate after her?"

"How do I know this isn't a trap? You're coming with me Starscream,"

"As you wish Megatron,"

The two went through the dimension gate and out to the other side. Megatron let Starscream go and took in his surroundings. Astrid came to Megatron's side. Megatron turned to her, "Go back and issue a retreat."

"Yes sir,"

"Hold it," someone said sticking a gun up to Astrid's back. It was Sideways. He had come back after Megatron had gone to rescue Astrid.

Starscream chuckled, "Good work Sideways. Shut off the warping system so these two can't escape."

"Just what do you think you're doing Starscream?" asked a very peeved Megatron.

"I'm keeping you prisoner," the former second in command stated, "But you shouldn't be a prisoner for long since I intend to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try keeping us your prisoners let alone killing me," Megatron returned taking Astrid's hand, "We're leaving."

"On the contrary Megatron," Starscream remarked capturing Megatron's wrists in a pair of energon bonds in one quick motion, "Take Astrid away Sideways."

Astrid didn't get a chance to protest as Sideways led her out of the room. He started leading her down a long hallway.

"What's Starscream going to do to Megatron?" Astrid asked out of fear and concern for her lover.

"Didn't you hear Starscream or are you deaf? He's going to kill him," Sideways answered.

"No!" Astrid shouted and tried running back but Sideways grabbed hold of her.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere except with me," he remarked pushing her forward.

Astrid felt helpless when they came upon the jailing area of the ship and when Sideways pushed her into one of the prison cells. He locked her behind the bars and walked away. She walked to the far end of the cell where there was a small bed. Sitting on it she realized it was acutely uncomfortable, at the moment though she didn't care. Her only thoughts were about Megatron.

Tears formed behind her optics and she couldn't blink them away. Astrid was scared to death that she was going to lose Megatron and felt sickened since she couldn't do anything. Hot tears dripped off her cheeks and onto the floor. She prayed, "Please Primus, don't take Megatron away from me." Overcome by exhaustion from being woken up too early and crying, Astrid lay down and fell asleep.

Some time later Astrid awoke to the sound of the door opening and closing. She heard someone fall, a chuckle, and then someone walked away. The femme looked to see what was going on and nearly jumped out of her metal skin.

"Megatron!" she cried running over to his limp body that lie on the floor. Astrid fell to her knees beside him. He was online; he had scratches, dents, and bruises. Not to mention he was bleeding quite profusely in some areas. His weapons were missing too.

"I'm not that bad," Megatron suddenly spoke sitting up and leaning against a wall. He pulled his love onto his lap and cradled her in his arms.

"Not that bad? Look at you,"

"Okay, so it looks worse than it really is, I'm not going to die,"

She looked up at him with a worried look on her face, "You sure?"

"Calm down Astrid, I swear I'm not going to die,"

"Good, because I'll kill you if you die,"

Megatron chuckled, "You can't kill me if I'm already dead." He noticed Astrid bit her bottom lip and he could tell she was trying not to cry, "What made you think I was going to die?"

"Starscream said he was going to—

"You can't believe a word of what Starscream says," he saw Astrid turn her head away from him, "Astrid, look at me." Slowly she turned back to him. Megatron saw that she was crying and felt his spark shatter.

"Oh love, I'm sorry. I didn't want to put you through this again," Megatron apologized rocking her in his arms.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have asked to come fight," she exclaimed resting her head in the nape of his neck.

"Still…I should've just ignored Sideways and stayed with you,"

"He shot you, you had a right to go after him,"

Megatron kissed the top of her head and said, "At least I'm with you this time, and I swear upon my life that I will not let any harm come to you." He heard Astrid sniffle and he looked down at her, "You okay?"

All at once the memories from when Starscream had kidnapped her the first time came flooding through her CPU. She couldn't control her tears anymore and she began sobbing.

"Megatron," she choked between tears, "Starscream is going to succeed this time. He came close to doing it before and this time he will."

"It's okay, I'm here and I won't let him lay a finger on you, now quiet down," he remarked calmly drying her tears.

"You can't fight him without any weapons,"

"I don't need weapons to defeat him,"

Astrid sighed too tired to argue the matter any further. Megatron knew she was exhausted, "Go to sleep, I'm not going to let you go."

"Yessir," she replied in a slurred tired tone. It was only about a minute after that, that Megatron felt her fall into a deep sleep.

He held on to her tightly. He meant what he said by not letting her go.

* * *

Optimus watched as the decepticons retreated. He noticed Megatron and Astrid were missing, but he'd worry about them later. His comlink burst to life suddenly.

"Optimus, you're not going to like this," came Scattershot's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's the kids and the minicons sir,"

"What happened?"

"We can't find them,"

"Can't find them? Aren't they back at the base with you?"

"No sir, I've looked everywhere. They're gone,"

* * *

Author's note: I know this chapter isn't as long, but I think it's good to stop here for the time being. I know how much everybody loves my cliffhangers. 


	4. A Little Lucky

Author's Note: Sorry I know it's been awhile. I was going to write chapter four earlier but my cousin came over to use the computer since she doesn't have one of her own and she needed it for some college class. So yeah…I just got it now.

**Chap. 4: A Little Luck**

Optimus felt panic surge through his circuits. _Gone? They were in outer space how could they be gone?_ He replied to Scattershot through his comlink, "I'll be back in a minute. Until then look at all the security tapes and see if you can find something."

"Yes sir, Scattershot out,"

The autobot heard the familiar click of the line going dead and turned to his team, "Everybody back to base, the kids are missing."

"Missing?" asked a curious Hotshot, "Megatron and Astrid were missing too. Think they could've played a part in the kids disappearances?"

"I don't think Astrid would allow Megatron to kidnap the humans. She used to be one herself and remember how she made sure the minicons were returned to us when they were at the decepticon base?"

"Well I'm not so sure, she did fight me after all," he continued to complain.

"Enough Hotshot, we'll see what Scattershot has got to say when we get there,"

Hotshot ceased his complaining and the autobots headed back to the base they had made on Cybertron.

* * *

Megatron had fallen asleep not long after Astrid had. Slowly he woke up only to see his beloved wasn't in his arms. His optics snapped online and he glanced around the cell. Megatron spotted her sitting on the bed. Sighing with relief he said, "Astrid, I thought Starscream had taken you. Don't do that again."

"Sorry babe," Astrid answered.

He studied her for a moment and then stood, "You're thinking again."

"Why do you act like that is such a crime? I'm only trying to figure out a way to get out of here,"

Megatron walked over and sat down next to her. He took her in his arms and Astrid rested against him. "How'd you get over here without waking me up?"

Astrid smiled, "It wasn't easy. It's a good thing you were sound asleep."

"No it wasn't. What if Starscream had come to take you? I would've slept right through the whole thing,"

"I would've screamed,"

"Well that would've worked seeing your screams are loud enough to wake the dead,"

"Don't rub it in babe,"

Megatron smiled, "You're in a good mood seeing the situation that we're in."

"I've had time to think about what you said. We'll get out of this, and when we do Starscream is dead,"

"That's what I like to hear," he said leaning down and kissing her.

* * *

The kids couldn't believe what had happened. One second they were at the autobot base the next second Sideways was there and kidnapping the minicons. Before they knew it they had jumped through this purple mist into the Atlantis starship where Starscream was. They were wandering around the ship now trying to contact the autobots and find the minicons.

"Did you get that thing working yet?" Lori asked impatiently.

"No," Coby explained, "There's some kind of jamming frequency that is preventing me from making any contact with the autobots."

"Well then," Bud said in his usual cheerful voice, "We'll just have to find the minicons and rescue them, along with ourselves, without the autobots help. We can do it!"

"Bud don't act so happy," Coby complained, "This isn't a happy situation."

"Oh don't be so pessimistic bro, we'll get out of this mess,"

Lori stopped walking suddenly and looked about her, "Hey guys what does this place up ahead look like to you?"

Coby and Bud both gasped in unison, "A prison!"

Lori got the famous anime teardrop and continued, "Quit it with the drama guys. Let's just keep going."

"What if some really bad guy is locked in one of those cells though?" asked Coby in a worried voice.

"Well it's better if they're locked up than out in the open to hurt us," Lori remarked and started walking again. The two other boys followed after her.

* * *

Astrid broke away from Megatron's kiss suddenly and turned her attention towards the bars of the cell.

"What's wrong?" Megatron questioned concerned.

"Someone's coming,"

"Starscream. Stay here I'll deal with him,"

"No Megatron, it's not him," she exclaimed getting up and walking over to the bars. She let out a yelp suddenly, "Yes! Here comes our ticket out of here."

Megatron walked over and looked to see the three-autobot human kids coming down the hallway, "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know, Starscream probably kidnapped them too. Now don't say anything and don't let them see you,"

"Why not?"

"They're afraid of you and don't trust you,"

"Oh…right," he said stepping back into the shadows where the humans couldn't see him.

* * *

The kids were walking by the first cell when someone called to them, "Coby, Bud, Lori come here I need your help."

The kids looked to see Astrid standing there and were shocked. Lori was the one to speak, "Astrid? What are you doing here?"

"To make a long story short, Starscream kidnapped me again, can you guys help me out of here?"

"I don't know," Coby remarked, "You're a decepticon."

"I promise if you help me out of here I'll help you off this starship,"

"And get the minicons?" Bud asked hopefully.

"Sure thing,"

"I still don't know if we can trust you," Coby continued.

"Look I saved the minicons from Megatron once why don't you trust me? I swear I'll help you if you help me,"

"C'mon Coby, she's telling the truth, let's let her out," Lori exclaimed.

"And just how are we going to let you out?" Coby wanted to know.

"You see that button down there on the wall? Press that, it'll unlock the bars and I'll slide them open,"

"Okay!" Bud remarked almost too excited as he pressed the button, "Why are these buttons along the floor?"

"Because it was humans that lived here in Atlantis, they made the prison usable for themselves as well."

"That explains why the bars are so close together a human can't squeeze through let alone a transformer," Bud explained thinking he was intelligent.

Astrid slide the bars to the side creating an opening, "Thanks guys. Now c'mon let's get out of here."

"Right!" the kids shouted in unison and started to walk off.

"Hold it," Astrid stated suddenly, "We're forgetting someone."

The kids gave her confused looks and Astrid sighed, "I should've told you three earlier, but I have a…friend with me. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you."

"Oh I knew we shouldn't have let her out of that cell," Coby groaned, "Who is he?"

Megatron stepped out of the cell next to Astrid. The kids' eyes widened and they all nearly fainted.

"Just how in the world are you going to keep him from hurting us?" Lori wanted to know.

Megatron smiled at this and put and arm around Astrid, "Shall we tell them love or shouldn't we?"

"They probably already know now,"

Lori's jaw dropped, "You and him?! Since when?"

Astrid blushed, "Well you have to keep it a secret, but yes we're together and we have been for a few weeks."

Bud had a huge smile written across his face, "I want proof! I've never seen another transformer make out with another transformer, do it for me please, please, please!"

Coby looked horrified at what his brother was saying, "Bud, shut up. I think you've seen one too many movies."

"I can't help it," Bud protested, "I never thought Megatron had a heart and seeing him with Astrid just completely blows me away. So I want proof that it's true."

"I like this human," Megatron smirked looking down at Astrid, "Are you three old enough to handle stuff like this?"

"Since when did you care?" Coby questioned and then realized Megatron was going to kiss Astrid anyways not caring if they were old enough or not. Megatron leaned down to kiss his love and Coby slapped a hand over Bud's eyes.

"Hey!" Bud shouted frantically, "Move your hand, I want to see this!"

"I don't think your virgin eyes can handle it,"

"Yes they can!"

Coby hesitantly glanced at the two transformers and realized that the way they were kissing was in every way, shape, and form like human kissing. Slowly Coby removed his hand. Bud eagerly glanced up and began singing, "Megatron and Astrid sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

* * *

Optimus and his team had arrived back at the autobot base. Scattershot was reviewing the security tape that had been recorded from the surveillance camera in the command center when Optimus came up behind him and asked, "Have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing,"

He pressed the play button and the two watched the video. On the video the kids were talking when Sideways appeared with the minicons in his grasp. He disappeared through a purple mist and the kids had gone after him.

"Well I think we found our answer," Scattershot remarked.

"Curse Starscream and Sideways to the pit," Optimus said angrily, "They can't seem to leave anyone alone."

"Just what do you mean by that sir?"

"I'm pretty sure Starscream is behind the disappearance of Megatron and Astrid too,"

* * *

Author's Note: Bud is so innocent. Hope everyone liked this chapter. R&R! 


	5. Dead End

Author's Note: Well I'm finally updating this fic as well. I can't wait to get my other one done that way I can spend most of my time on this one.

**Chap. 5: Dead End**

The decepticon couple and the three human kids had continued on their way after the whole kissing incident. Megatron had his arm wrapped around Astrid's waist and pulled against him. Bud was still in a really good mood.

"You know what Megatron?" the extremely blonde boy spoke suddenly, "I can't wait to get out of here and tell the autobots all about you and your girlfriend."

"I would advise against you doing that," the decepticon leader warned.

"How come?" Bud asked innocently.

"Ugh Bud, don't be so stupid," Lori remarked joining in on the conversation, "Megatron will eat you for breakfast if you don't keep his relationship with Astrid a secret."

"No he won't, I'm just skin and bone, he'd much rather take my big fat older brother named Coby,"

Coby frowned, "Hey, I resent that! I'm not big and fat."

"Okay guys enough," Astrid said trying to end the whole dispute, "Just don't tell anyone we're together or else."

The kids agreed not to and then Bud randomly asked, "Megatron, what do you eat for breakfast?"

Astrid answered the question for him, "He eats his wheaties. Bud, I think you need to cut back on the sugar."

"Finally someone agrees with me," Coby piped up.

There was a pause and then Megatron wondered out loud, "What are wheaties?"

"I'll tell you later, let's just go find the minicons," his love answered.

* * *

In the command center of the starship Atlantis, Starscream and Sideways were busy trying to extract information about Gigantion from Jolt's CPU. Sideways sat at the computer reading the information coming up. Frustrated he slammed his fist on the counsel, "This is all junk!"

Impatient, Starscream grumbled, "Would you just hurry up and get the information I want?"

"I'm trying, just give me a few more minutes,"

"As you wish, once you find the information let me know," Starscream said getting up from his throne.

"Where are you going?" Sideways asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going to go check on our prisoner," he answered smugly, "And my soon to be queen." He left the room.

Sideways shook his head and got back to work. Jolt suddenly spoke, "He still hasn't given up on her has he?"

"Just what do you mean by that minicon?" Sideways sneered.

"Nothing, nothing at all,"

"Liar, tell me,"

"I'll tell you, if and only if you let me go,"

"Suddenly I'm not interested anymore,"

Jolt sighed as Sideways continued extracting information from his CPU.

* * *

Starscream reached the prison cell where Megatron and Astrid were being kept only to discover the door wide open. "Slag!" he muttered under his breath. He looked down the hallway and quickly started walking down it. Little did he know that he was heading straight for Megatron, Astrid, and the humans.

* * *

Both Megatron and Astrid had forgotten about Starscream and the danger they were in. It wasn't until they heard footsteps behind them did they remember. Megatron was the first to hear them and stopped walking forcing Astrid to stop along with him.

"Megatron what's going on?" Astrid asked a bit concerned.

Megatron turned and looked back down the hallway where they had just walked. His optics narrowed and he said, "Starscream's coming."

The kids got a little tense. Astrid noticed and turned to Megatron, "Are you sure?"

"He's only been my second in command ever since I've been involved with this war, until now. I know what his footsteps sound like,"

"Then let's get moving,"

"You go," Megatron ordered, "Take the humans with you and get out of here before he comes."

"Sorry babe, but I'm not going to let you fight him without any weapons," she remarked pulling him forward.

With a quick glance behind Megatron gave in. Astrid scooped up the kids in her hands and they quickly continued forward.

* * *

Starscream had heard them up ahead and quickened his pace. He wasn't about to let Astrid get away again. The bot wasn't too concerned if Megatron got away though; he believed he could always deal with him later. Carefully he rounded a corner expecting to see the two escapees. When he didn't, he grumbled and continued forward.

* * *

The couple and three humans had stopped walking. Ahead of them was a dead end, behind them was Starscream. There was no other way out.

"Slag it," Megatron cursed.

Astrid glanced around and noticed a ventilation system, but only the humans could fit inside it. Quickly she put them inside of it and said, "Go on and find the minicons. We'll try to catch up to you later."

The kids wished her luck and continued looking for the minicons via the ventilation system. Megatron turned to Astrid and took her in his arms, "You can transform into a human, I want you to go with them and leave Starscream to me."

"No Megatron, I'm not going to leave you to defend Starscream by yourself without any weapons,"

"Astrid, don't worry about me, I know how to handle Starscream, I've been in situations worse than this before. Let me deal with him and then I'll come find you,"

Astrid sighed knowing she wasn't going to convince Megatron otherwise, "You promise you'll find me?"

"I promise," he answered kissing her quickly, "Now hurry up and transform."

"Hold on, take this," Astrid remarked handing him a gun.

Megatron looked at it for a moment and then took it. Satisfied, his love did as she was told and transformed into her human mode. Megatron lifted her carefully in his hands and placed her inside the ventilation system. Astrid gave him a long look before running after Coby, Bud, and Lori.

When Megatron turned back around Starscream was standing there. His ex-second in command frowned, "Did you really think you could get away?"

"Yes, and I still think I will," Megatron responded, "You will pay with your life for all the trouble you have caused."

"Who are you without any weapons to be threatening me?"

Megatron held the gun up to Starscream's face, "I am the true leader of the decepticons and I have every right in the universe to kill you right now."

Starscream smirked, "Oh really?" The bot batted the gun out of Megatron's hand leaving the decepticon truly weaponless. "Let's see you kill me now,"

The purple decepticon grabbed Starscream tightly by the throat and began to squeeze. "As you wish Starscream. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging for death,"

Starscream narrowed his optics at his former leader and then fired into his abdomen causing Megatron to loose his grip on Starscream and stumble back a couple feet right into the dead end wall. The traitor pinned Megatron to the wall and smirked, "On the contrary Megatron, you'll be the one begging for death. And once I'm through with you, Astrid is all mine for the taking."

"Don't you dare lay one finger on her, you hear me Starscream? It will be your funeral if you do,"

"Somehow I doubt that. You see I'm not the one currently pinned to the wall. Megatron, this is your funeral," Starscream stated beginning his slow and painful torture on his old leader.

* * *

Astrid had never really run off after the three human children. She had pretended to and Megatron apparently thought she was gone. But no, Astrid was watching what was happening between her mate and Starscream. And the more she watched, the more she was filled with the feeling that Starscream was going to win.

She looked and saw that the gun she had given her love was directly below the safety point from which she was watching. Luckily for her, she was a few feet behind Starscream. He was occupied with Megatron right now.

Thinking quickly she jumped down from the vent and silently transformed into her robot form. Soundlessly she picked up the gun and aimed it at Starscream. She squeezed the trigger. The blast from the gun hit Starscream square in the back.

But it wasn't enough to stop him.

Starscream shackled Megatron to the wall and turned to see who had fired upon him. A wickedly evil smile went across his face once he saw whom it was. "Astrid," he sneered, "So nice it is to see you again." He took a couple steps towards her and the femme fired upon him again. The blast hit him, but once again it had little effect.

Starscream reached her and Megatron warned, "Starscream, get the bloody hell away from her or else."

His former second in command didn't even bother to look at him as he remarked, "There is nothing you can do at the moment to stop me _sir_."

Megatron struggled to break free from the restraints that held him to the wall so he could save his precious love. His struggle was futile. He could only look on with a helpless, angry look as Starscream took the gun effortlessly out of Astrid's hands and toss it aside. Megatron prayed his mate would run and get away. She went to try, but Starscream put a forceful hand on her shoulder making her stay put.

Starscream slid his hand from her shoulder up to her face. Astrid tried to back away from him, but he quickly wrapped his other arm around her waist. "Megatron," he exclaimed lustfully, "Your mate is mine now."

Megatron couldn't watch as Starscream captured Astrid's lips with his own.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, another cliffhanger. Don't worry, I have an entire week off from school, I promise I'll update more on this fic. Happy birthday The Phantom's Loving Angel! Hope you like this chapter. I don't have enough time to proof read so I apologize for any errors. Please review. 


	6. Last Embrace

Author's Note: I know it's been a couple days; I was just rereading the last few chapters of Reoccurring Dreams. Why didn't anyone tell me I had spelt the title wrong on that fic? You know how embarrassing that is? Actually I had it spelled wrong once, fixed it, and then found out it was still spelled wrong. Who knew the word 'reoccurring' could be so hard to spell? The first time I left out an r, the second time I left out a c. But anyways I hope it's finally spelled correctly now.

Also I am completely obsessed with that new song by Hinder called "Better Than Me." Gosh, I can't get enough of it. I'm listening to it right now, over and over again. Actually, it's not really new, I've only just heard it, so it's new to me. Okay I'll stop rambling now, here's chapter six right? Yeah, six.

**Chap. 6: Last Embrace **

Astrid had her hands on Starscream's waist. She had his waist in a death grip and her fingers were digging into his armor. Slowly her fingers were cracking his armor and puncturing it. Starscream felt his armor tear in her grasp and it hurt. He grumbled into her mouth, "Stop it."

Megatron looked up hearing what Starscream had said and saw blue sparks of electricity from Starscream's circuits dancing over Astrid's fingers. He smiled at this and prayed that either he would break out of the restraints or that his mate would be able to get away from his ex-second in command.

When Astrid didn't stop, Starscream thrust her up against a wall and forced his tongue into her mouth. Seizing the chance, the femme sank her teeth into his tongue. Energon filled her mouth and she stopped biting down. Angrily, Starscream removed his mouth from hers.

He watched as his energon trickled down from her mouth and onto the floor. "You'll pay for that you witch," he snarled and grabbed her by the throat.

"Leave her alone Starscream," Megatron hissed.

Starscream quickly punched Astrid in the side of the head knocking her out. She fell limply to the floor and Starscream turned his attention to Megatron. The decepticon leader looked enraged for what his former second in command had done. Starscream made his way over to his former leader.

Once the 'king' reached the restrained bot he grabbed him forcefully by the throat, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't end your miserable existence right now."

"Isn't that my line Starscream?" Megatron asked sarcastically, "If you're going to kill me, at least be fair and let me fight back, that is unless you're afraid that if you let me go I will kill you."

Starscream scowled and put his face right up to Megatron's, "You can never beat me, with or without weapons."

"Let me go and we shall see Starscream,"

The 'king' looked his leader up and down and then moved a couple steps back. The restraints snapped off of Megatron's wrist and ankles. Not pausing to rub the pain out of his wrists, Megatron attacked Starscream.

Starscream was ready for the attack and batted Megatron away before he had the chance to lay a blow on him. A bit stunned, Megatron got to his feet and exclaimed, "I see you've gotten stronger since the last time I fought you."

"I got a little energy boost from the Omega Lock before the autobots stole it away from me," Starscream answered and punched Megatron into a wall.

His body left a huge dent in the wall and slowly Megatron crawled away from it. He wasn't sure what he had gotten into now or whether or not he could beat Starscream. On his hands and knees he looked over at his unconscious mate. He loved her so much…he had to defeat Starscream for her, or die trying.

Megatron noticed Astrid's gun beside him suddenly. Smirking he picked it up and slowly got to his feet again. He aimed the gun at Starscream's head and shouted, "Cyber Key power!"

His planet key came down from the heavens and gave the gun an extra power boost when he fired. Megatron over looked one detail though. Starscream was standing right in front of Astrid, and when he fired, the former second in command dodged the blast. It hit Astrid.

Megatron watched horrified as the blast burned into Astrid's shoulder leaving a deep hole. The decepticon leader felt his insides go numb suddenly and he turned to Starscream with fire in his optics and with a blood lust.

"Look what you did to your poor innocent mate," Starscream chided, "At least she's not dead and she wasn't awake so you didn't have to hear her scream."

"You'll pay," Megatron snarled with his teeth clenched, "This is your funeral Starscream!"

Astrid awoke suddenly with an extreme pain in her shoulder. She looked at it and saw energon pouring out of it. She screamed. At that moment Megatron forgot completely about Starscream and turned to his love.

Starscream chuckled, "What do you know? You got to hear her scream after all."

"What happened?" Astrid demanded.

Megatron could tell she was in a lot of pain and that the pain was causing her to go into shock. He went to her side even though Starscream was still there and took her in his arms. "It's okay," he whispered, "I know you're in pain, but please let me take care of Starscream and then we'll be on our way out of here."

Astrid clutched onto his hand with hers and squeezed it. Megatron could see the tears forming behind her optics as she whispered, "I love you, and please, please, please be careful."

Megatron kissed her quickly, "I will, and I love you too." Letting her go he got up and faced Starscream again with a new determination to kill his ex-second in command for his precious Astrid.

Starscream appeared to look disgusted, "Seeing you act so soft to her absolutely sickens me. Your love for her is through."

"That's where you're mistaken Starscream," Megatron said calmly aiming the now deadly gun at the bot, "My love for her is endless."

"I'm not the one mistaken, you are," Starscream remarked.

The former second in command fired upon Megatron before the decepticon leader got the chance to. Megatron dropped his only weapon. He went to get it, when Starscream shot the gun causing it to blow up. Megatron quickly turned back to Starscream.

Starscream had a huge evil grin written on his face, "You're screwed Megatron, say goodnight."

"Never," Megatron answered, his fist suddenly glowing with the blue electricity. He lunged at Starscream with his fist drawn back to punch him.

Starscream chuckled evilly and drew his sword lunging at Megatron himself. When they hit each other they created such a huge explosion of dust that Astrid couldn't see either of them. She quickly stood and waited for the dust to clear to see what had happened.

When the dust finally did clear, Starscream had a large short-circuiting dent in his chest cavity. Astrid's optics then traveled over to Megatron, and when she saw him she wished she hadn't looked. She felt dizzy suddenly and overcome by a horrible feeling of nausea.

Starscream's arm was shaking, but he was still chuckling evilly. Megatron had an absolute look of shock, horror, and pain on his face. Starscream had plunged his sword entirely through the decepticon leaders abdomen.

Astrid screamed again, "No!! Starscream how could you?!"

Starscream ignored her and extracted his sword from Megatron's torso. As if in slow motion, Megatron fell backwards. Astrid ran to his side and knelt beside him. His face was twisted in pain. Astrid felt tears falling from her optics as Megatron lifted his arm and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Astrid," he whispered painfully, "I thought I could protect you, but I couldn't."

"You did," she cried, "You'll be okay. Tell me you'll be okay!"

Slowly and painfully he sat up and took her in his arms, "Astrid, take care of the decepticons for me. They'll need you."

Astrid propped him up against a wall. "No, don't leave me, please don't leave me," her tears increased, "I need you more than anything."

Megatron's optics began to dim and in a barely audible whisper he said, "I'm sorry. Just tell me you love me one…last time."

"I love you," she whispered, "I love you so much."

"And I…the same," Megatron exhaled and then his optics went gray.

"No, Megatron!" Astrid gently shook him, but he did not wake up. She put her head against his chest and the familiar humming that came from inside him when he slept was silent. Astrid sobbed into her lover's chest.

Megatron was dead.

Starscream came over laughing and pulled Astrid out of Megatron's last embrace and to her feet, "Come my queen, we're leaving."

"No," Astrid cried out, "You killed Megatron! I'll never go anywhere with you."

"You my dear, have no choice," Starscream stated lifting her in his arms and started carrying her down the hallway.

* * *

Author's Note: OMG! That's the first time I wrote a fic where Megatron died. My eyes were watering so badly when I wrote the section where he died. Sorry Kenya Starflight, I know you wanted Megatron and Astrid to both get out of this. But it's only the sixth chapter…there's still tons more to come! Anyone think I listened to "Better Than Me" one too many times? Please review! 


	7. Don't Cry

Author's Note: So how many people cried from the last chapter? Sorry about that, it was a last minute decision to have Megatron die, and yes he's really dead. Just about everyone asked me to have him come back…well, you'll just have to keep reading to see if he does or not. I'm not guaranteeing anything though. ; )

**Chap. 7: Don't Cry**

Starscream carried Astrid to the command center of the Atlantis where Sideways was still working on Jolt. The black bot looked up as his commander walked in. Starscream looked down at him.

"Something wrong sir?" Sideways asked curious to know what was going on.

An evil grin went across Starscream's face, "Nothing is wrong at all Sideways. Are you finished with that minicon yet?"

Astrid helplessly looked up into the face of her lover's killer. Her body felt weak, numb, and useless. She knew she couldn't fight Starscream and didn't bother to struggle as he held her in his arms.

"I've gotten every scrap of information I possibly could out of his worthless CPU. Including all the information you wanted," Sideways explained and then looked at Astrid, "Why do you have her?"

"She's injured, and I need some tools to fix her,"

"Right," Sideways remarked taking out some tools from what looked like a toolbox and handing them to Starscream, "How did she get injured?"

"My, your full of questions,"

"Well I wouldn't be if actually told me what happened,"

"If you insist Sideways," Starscream responded looking down at Astrid.

Sideways waited for him to say something and when he didn't the black bot impatiently asked, "Well?"

Starscream turned his attention back to him, "To make a long story short, Megatron and Astrid had gotten out of their cell, I found them, and then killed Megatron."

"No way!" Sideways and Jolt both said in unison.

"If you don't believe me, keep going straight down this hallway and you'll come across his body,"

"But Megatron doesn't die that easily," Sideways protested, "Are you really sure you killed him?"

"Go look at the body yourself," Starscream retorted starting to get angry. He left the room with Astrid and the tools.

Sideways glanced down at Jolt who was restrained to the table and decided the minicon wasn't going anywhere. He left the room to get proof that Megatron really was dead. However, he failed to notice that Coby, Bud, and Lori were up in the ventilation system. As soon as he walked out of the room, the kids slid down into the room with a rope. Jolt noticed them right away.

"Guys, guys!" he called, "I'm over here!"

"We know Jolt, we're coming," Coby exclaimed coming over to the imprisoned minicon and pressing a button that made the restraints pop off.

Jolt stood and jumped down from the table asking excitedly, "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Bud questioned curious to know the answer.

"Starscream killed Megatron! Isn't that great news for the autobots?" he noticed the expression on the kids faces, especially Lori's, turn into sad ones, "What's wrong guys? I thought that would be good news."

"Well in a matter of speaking it is good news," Lori explained, "But it's really sad news too."

"What do you mean?" wondered the confused minicon.

"Look, you can't tell anybody we told you this," Coby continued from where Lori left off, "Megatron and Astrid were, oh how do you say it—

"In love Coby! Is that really a hard thing to say?" Lori questioned.

"Really?" Jolt asked surprised, "I've never known Megatron to have a heart."

"He did with her," Lori added, "We were the ones who freed them from the prison cell that they were being kept in. Astrid promised that if we let her and Megatron out that they would help us find you, Reverb, and Sixspeed and get us out of here."

"Go on," Jolt said interested.

Lori continued, "Once we let them out, I don't know how it was brought up, but they told us they loved each other, and you could tell that they really did care about each other. They were sticking to their promise too, and then Starscream came. Astrid put us up in the vent over there and we made a run for it. Then we ended up here."

Bud burst into tears suddenly, "I can't believe Megatron's dead! Poor Astrid probably had to witness his death too."

"Aw, Bud calm down," Coby remarked and then an idea popped into his mind, "Hey Jolt, did Starscream or Sideways say where Megatron's body was?"

"Yeah, down this hall," Jolt remarked, "Why?"

"Maybe I can fix him," Coby exclaimed.

"But even if you do fix him, he still won't magically come back to life," Lori protested.

"It's worth a shot," Coby fired back at her, "Don't you want to help Astrid?"

"Well, yeah," Lori answered, "Just where is she anyway?"

"Starscream has her," Jolt piped up, "He's always wanted her so he could, well, make her his queen I guess."

"So that's what this is!" Bud shouted, "This is all some bizarre love triangle! I say we get out of here and tell the autobots what's going on even if Megatron comes back from the dead and kills us for it."

The other two humans seemed to agree to this and then Coby added, "First things first though, we've got to find Reverb and Sixspeed before we leave."

"Yeah and let's hurry before Sideways gets back," Bud exclaimed and the four of them ran out of the room in search of the other two minicons.

* * *

Starscream had taken Astrid to his quarters and laid her on his bed. Astrid still wasn't going to put up a fight, she was still in shock from what had happened to Megatron and she was going to be in shock a long time.

On the other hand, Starscream was quite pleased that Astrid wasn't fighting him and that he could do probably anything he wanted with her at the moment. Smirking he decided not to. He liked it better when Astrid fought back against him. Starscream thought now would be a good time to try and win her over.

"Astrid I need you to sit up," he spoke calmly and gently.

The femme obeyed his command and sat up on the bed. Starscream sat down to her right, the side her injured shoulder was on. He took out a couple tools and gently began repairing her.

"Don't touch me," she whispered suddenly.

Starscream did a half smile, "So you still are resisting me."

"Does that surprise you?" Astrid asked angrily, "After all that you have put me through and all the ways you have made me suffer, did you really think that once you killed Megatron I'd come running into your arms?"

"It would've been nice," Starscream breathed into her audio receptor.

Astrid moved away from him and glared at him, "You can keep dreaming then."

Starscream crawled over to her and pinned her to the bed. He lie over her and grinned, "Why keep dreaming when I can have all my dreams come true right here and right now?"

"You disgusting pig, get off me,"

Much to Astrid's surprise Starscream did as she said. Using the opportunity, Astrid sat back up and got off the bed. She headed for the door when Starscream grabbed her from behind. He encircled his arms around her waist and put his lips to her audio receptor.

He whispered, "Where are you going my dear?"

"I'm leaving so get your bloody hands off me,"

"You're not going anywhere Astrid, now let me fix your shoulder,"

"No," she retorted, "No one is going to fix my shoulder."

"Why? Does your injury remind you of your deceased lover?"

"Yes," she answered trying not to cry.

"Then I shall take away that injury so you won't remember him," Starscream stated removing one of his arms from her waist.

Astrid couldn't see behind her and failed to notice the former second in command take out his sword. Starscream turned her and pushed her against the wall suddenly. He pinned her there. That's when Astrid noticed the sword.

Megatron's energon and mech fluids were still on the long blade. Astrid couldn't watch as Starscream sunk his sword into her shoulder and carved out the wound Megatron had accidentally inflicted on her. She bit her lip and refused to let herself cry. It seemed like forever had gone by before Starscream finally finished.

Putting his sword away the bot asked, "Now do you want your shoulder fixed or not?"

Astrid glared at him with a lust for his blood in her optics. Starscream saw this and smirked. Furious, Astrid made a fist and punched Starscream in the face. The surprised bot stumbled back a couple feet. Before he had time to recover Astrid jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

She punched him over and over again in the face. She didn't stop until he was out cold. When he was, she got up and thought about killing him with the same sword he had used to kill Megatron. _"No,"_ she thought quietly, _"Not yet, this isn't his moment to die."_

Thinking a better time to kill Starscream would present itself Astrid ran out of the room and straight into the humans. "Coby, Bud, Lori?" she asked surprised, "And Jolt? Are you guys all right?"

"Astrid!" Bud exclaimed hugging her foot, "You're alive! Starscream didn't kill you!"

Astrid swallowed back more tears knowing that not everybody had been spared from Starscream's wrath. "Yeah," she nearly choked, "Let's just find Reverb and Sixspeed and get out of here. Jolt, do you know where they are?"

"You bet, follow me,"

The three humans and femme followed Jolt down a series of hallways and to a set of locked doors. Astrid warned everybody to stand back and proceeded to kick the doors down. Reverb and Sixspeed ran out of the now unlocked room.

"That was incredible," Coby stated completely blown away by Astrid's move, "Where'd you learn to kick doors down like that?"

Astrid bit her lip and answered slowly, "Megatron taught me."

"Oh," Coby remarked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to—

"It's okay," Astrid said wiping her optics, "I'm guessing you heard."

The kids nodded sympathetically and Lori spoke up, "For what it's worth, we're really sorry."

"Please," Astrid whispered trying to keep her voice steady, "It's not your fault he died and you don't need to be apologizing. Now let's get out of here before I start sobbing like a baby."

The kids lightly smiled at her joke and Astrid scooped them and the minicons up in her hands. "Jolt, do you know where the exit of this ship is?"

"Yeah, you're heading right towards it,"

Astrid ran down the hallway and soon came upon a room that held escape pods. She placed the minicons and humans on the floor and said, "Get in one of the escape pods, I'll transform and fly out behind you."

"What about your shoulder?" asked Coby concerned.

Astrid glanced at it before replying, "I'll be all right, now hurry up and go."

The kids and minicons obeyed her commands and all squeezed into one of the escape pods. It launched and Astrid transformed and flew out of the ship behind it. Once out of the ship and in open space did the femme finally feel safe.

Ignoring the escape pod floating a few feet ahead of her, Astrid turned and took one last look at the Starship Atlantis. A pain ripped through her spark at that moment and Astrid swore her spark had just shattered.

"Megatron," she whimpered helplessly and sadly.

The kids watched her from inside the escape pod feeling bad for the poor femme. Lori felt tears on her cheeks and whispered, "We've got to find a way to bring Megatron back to her. Even if he is the enemy." Coby, Bud, and the minicons silently nodded their heads in agreement.

Astrid felt like she was betraying Megatron just leaving his dead body behind like she was. Looking down at her feet she told herself not to cry and slowly regained her composure. Astrid turned back to the escape pod and said loud enough so the kids and minicons could hear, "C'mon, let's get you back to the autobots."

She opened a dimension gate for the autobot base on Cybertron after Jolt gave her the coordinates for it. Then with the escape pod Astrid went through.

* * *

Sideways kneeled down and examined Megatron's body. Running a quick systems check on the decepticon leader he concluded that the decepticon really was dead. "Well I'll be," exclaimed Sideways, "Starscream really did kill him." Sideways stood and kicked Megatron's corpse just for the heck of it. Satisfied the black bot then walked away.

A faint humming birthed from within the fallen leader.

* * *

Author's Note: That has to be one killer cliffhanger laughs evilly Okay, I got to explain this cliffhanger. You know how when you get mad at a computer or soda machine so you hit it or kick it to make it work? Well Sideways kicked Megatron and guess what? He…aw I'm not going to tell you and spoil the story. Just because Megatron started making a humming noise doesn't mean he's alive again either. If anyone believes that Megatron's body will take a trip down the porcelain express. Please be kind and take time to review. 


	8. Promise To Return

Author's Note: Okay about Megatron being flushed down a toilet, it was just a joke, I could never do that to him. But even though he made that humming sound, he is still dead. He's not barely alive or in stasis lock either, he's deader than dead okay? Accept it people! I have, only because I know how the story is going to go and the rest of you peoples don't! laughs

**Chap. 8: Promise To Return**

Once through the dimension gate and in the safety of the autobot base, Astrid allowed the kids to get out of the escape pod. She discarded the pod through another dimension gate and then turned to the three minicons and humans, "Obviously I don't know my way around here, so can you please take me to the command center?"

"No problem," Bud stated jumping out ahead of everyone pretending to be a tour guide.

Astrid shook her head at his behavior and followed after the procession of minicons and humans. It didn't take them long to arrive at the command center and when they walked in the autobots all looked at them surprised to see them all.

"Coby, Bud, Lori, minicons, are you all right?" Optimus asked concerned about them.

Jolt answered, "We're all fine, its just Astrid we're concerned about."

Hotshot was absolutely shocked to see Astrid and asked rather rudely, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the decepticon base with Megatron and his lackeys? You're fighting us now, remember?"

Astrid was a bit offended by that; "First of all I thought you would appreciate it if I rescued the humans and minicons for you. Secondly Megatron is dead!"

Nearly everyone in the room gasped and Hotshot looked down saying, "I'm sorry Astrid I…I didn't know." Hotshot, along with Red Alert, Scattershot, and Optimus had known that Astrid and Megatron were mates.

"What do you mean Megatron's dead?" Optimus asked.

Astrid fought back the tears, "I mean he's dead, what else could I possibly mean?"

"Autobots, could you please leave the room, I wish to speak to Astrid alone,"

Reluctantly the rest of the autobots, humans, and minicons left the room. Optimus waited until the door was shut before he continued, "Look Astrid, I know you and Megatron cared deeply about each other and that this is going to be hard for you, but can you please tell me what happened?"

"You knew?"

"Well," Optimus stated not wanting to tell her that he and three of his men had spied on her and Megatron when they first kissed, "I just assumed when Megatron was so eager to rescue you from Starscream."

Astrid slowly nodded, "I see."

Optimus placed his hand on her right shoulder causing the femme to grimace and pull away. The autobot leader noticed the wound on her shoulder and stated, "Do you want to see Red Alert about your shoulder first?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything," she muttered loud enough for Optimus to hear.

Optimus nodded and led her out of the command center and to the med bay. Red Alert saw them come in and almost immediately noticed the wound on Astrid's shoulder. He had Astrid lie down on one of the operating tables while he took out a sedative. Optimus left the room so Red Alert could work in peace. The medic administered the sedative to Astrid and she fell into a deep sleep and a dream.

* * *

_Astrid was in her human mode back at the cabin in the forest near the ravine located behind her house. She entered the cabin and followed the path Damien had led her down ever so long ago until she reached the door that Megatron was behind. The door was no longer shaking, but it was still slightly open. Astrid opened the door a more and peered behind it._

_Bright sunlight nearly blinded her until her eyes grew accustomed to it. What she saw nearly blew her away. Behind the door appeared to be a bright tropical paradise. Astrid ran inside and into Megatron's leg._

_Joy overwhelmed her as she transformed into her robot mode and he took her in his arms whispering, "Astrid I've missed you so much."_

"_Megatron I've missed you more than anything," she replied pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Don't leave me ever again."_

"_I won't," he answered pressing his forehead against hers and kissing her deeply._

_Astrid eagerly accepted his kiss and kissed him back with just as much force. Megatron gently guided her down to the ground and lie above her kissing her. Between kisses he mumbled into her mouth, "I love you Astrid, sweet Primus, do I love you."_

_She felt tears running down her cheeks and all the pain and suffering she had felt from his death melted away and turned into a feeling of utmost love. A few minutes later the kiss ended and Megatron moved to lie beside her. Both gazed into each other's optics._

_Astrid whispered, "I love you Megatron, more than you could imagine."_

_Megatron pulled her close and Astrid rested her head against his chest. She couldn't believe how complete she felt lying there in his arms. She couldn't believe how good it felt to just see him and hear him speak again._

_Suddenly he said, "Astrid, I have to leave you for awhile again."_

"_Why?" she asked in disbelief. She had just gotten him back and she didn't want to lose him again._

"_I don't have time to explain right now, but I promise you I will return," he remarked and kissed her lips gently, "I promise you I will always return."_

_He disappeared from her embrace and the tropical paradise vanished with him.

* * *

_

Astrid awoke with a start and sat bolt upright on the cold metal table. Her repairs were done, and Red Alert wasn't in the room. She didn't hear the doors hiss open and close as she whispered sadly, "Megatron."

Uncontrollable tears fell from her optics and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Her spark ached more than anything to be reunited with her dead lover. Someone sat down beside her suddenly and pulled her into their arms.

Astrid looked up to see who it was offering her comfort, "Optimus?"

"Red Alert told me he had finished with your repairs. I came down to see if you were ready to tell what happened to Megatron yet or not," Optimus remarked rubbing her back gently, trying to bring her any comfort that he could.

"Starscream killed him," she blurted out, "At the battle a couple days ago Starscream showed up and kidnapped me again. Megatron came after me and Starscream took us both prisoners. Megatron was stripped of his weapons and we were both locked in the same cell until the kids came along and let us out after we promised to help them find the minicons and escape. Starscream somehow found out we escaped and trapped us in a dead end hallway. There was a ventilation system in the hallway and I put the kids up in it."

Optimus let her recollect her thoughts and then said, "I know it hurts you to do this but please continue."

"Megatron told me to transform into my human mode and so I did and he put me up inside the ventilation system and told me to catch up with the humans and get out of the Atlantis,"

"Starscream took up residence in the Atlantis?"

"Yes. As I was saying Megatron turned away from me to fight Starscream but I didn't go anywhere. Instead I stayed and watched and when Starscream was distracted I jumped down from the vent, transformed, and fired at him. I was able to distract Starscream from Megatron for a few minutes until he knocked me out and went after Megatron again," Astrid paused for a few moments drying her face and then continued, "I woke up to a horrible pain in my shoulder and it turns out Megatron had shot at Starscream, the traitor dodged the blast, and it hit me instead."

Optimus felt Astrid shift a bit in his arms and he knew that the worst part of Astrid's story was coming up.

"Megatron came over and calmed me down and then went back to finish the fight with Starscream. He had been using my gun and Starscream shot it out of his hand and it blew up. Megatron then went to punch Starscream and the traitor went to make his own attack. When they a hit each other a huge cloud of dust went up and for a few moments I couldn't see anything," Astrid explained and then her voice broke as she said, "When the dust cleared I saw Starscream had his sword thrust entirely through Megatron's abdomen and then he pulled it out." Astrid began crying again.

Optimus pulled her closer to him and gently said, "You don't need to tell me anymore about it right now. Calm down."

Astrid buried her face in his chest and sobbed, "Optimus I miss him so much, and I'd give anything just to see him or hear him again."

"Then I'll tell you what we're going to do. You and I and a team of my autobots are going to go back to the Atlantis as soon as you would like and we're going to get Megatron's body. Once we get it we'll bring it back here and have Red Alert repair him," Optimus explained, "I don't know if it will bring him back to life, but it's the least we can do after you rescued the minicons and humans from Starscream."

Astrid looked up at him with a renewed hope, "Really? You'd do all that for me?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes, after all that you've been through you deserve it. Just give the word of when you would like to go and we'll come up with a plan and go."

"If it's not too much trouble, could we possibly go tomorrow?"

"Yes. Now c'mon I'll help you find a spare quarters so you can sleep for the night. Tomorrow when you wake up I'll tell you the plan and we can go,"

Astrid threw her arms around him and hugged him, "Thank you Optimus, thank you so much."

"You're welcome Astrid," he remarked chuckling a bit, "C'mon let's go."

The two stood and Astrid followed him out of the med bay.

* * *

Author's Note: I am finished with this chapter. Not much to report, other than I don't know when I'll update again. Probably not tomorrow, I have plans. Anyways please review! 


	9. Face The World Alone

Author's Note: Seems like it's been forever doesn't it? Sorry, I've been busy with school. Homework is drag. Oh well, here's the next chapter.

**Chap. 9: Face The World Alone**

Once Optimus had showed Astrid to her room and made sure she was all right he left to get some sleep himself. Astrid sat on the bed on her quarters and stared into nothing. She didn't know how she was to sleep without Megatron. Tears threatened to spill out from her optics again and she desperately tried to blink them away, but a few managed to slide down her cheeks.

The femme wiped them away and then hugged her knees to her chest gently rocking back and forth on the bed. Astrid knew she was waiting for Megatron to suddenly walk through the door and take her in his arms and tell her everything was okay now. She knew though, that this wasn't going to happen and that she'd probably never see him alive again.

"I don't know if it will bring him back to life…" 

Optimus couldn't guarantee anything. Sure they could rescue Megatron's corpse and fix him up so that he looked like new. And possibly, just _possibly_ he might live again. It sounded too good to be true. Astrid at that moment prayed for Optimus's plan to succeed and have her lover back in her arms. She wanted to believe the autobots could do anything and resurrect him. _The autobots could do nothing in their power to save him, they weren't gods._

Slowly Astrid uncurled herself from the position she was and crawled underneath the cold covers of the uncomfortable bed. She gave the command for the lights to go out and lie there on the bed peering through the darkness. Suddenly it became harder for her to keep her optics online. Slowly she let her optics slip offline swearing she could see Megatron's pale blue optics gazing down upon her as she did so.

Astrid welcomed the sleep that overcame her with a heavy heart. It ended her suffering and pain for a few hours. It was morning that she feared.

* * *

The femme awoke the next morning waiting for a sweet, warm, juicy kiss from Megatron. When it didn't come she remembered he was dead and began the horrible climb out of bed and into the new day. Her spark ached and felt torn as she walked over to the door to find Optimus. A knock sounded from it as she reached it. She opened it to see Optimus standing there.

He glanced at her before saying, "Morning Astrid, sleep well?"

Astrid didn't have it in her to say it had been the worst night of her life and lied, "Yes Optimus. Do you have a plan ready?"

"Yes, like I promised. I'll brief you on it as we go to the command center,"

"Then let's go,"

The two headed for the command center and Optimus began, "It's quite simple. We'll storm the Atlantis and when Starscream is located my troops will hold him off, along with Sideways. You and I will exhume Megatron's body from the ship while Sideways and Starscream are distracted."

Astrid cringed a bit and exclaimed, "Optimus, please don't use that word, exhume."

"Sorry," he quickly apologized and the two continued to the command center.

When they arrived, the autobot troops were already in there since Optimus had called them in and briefed them about their mission to rescue Megatron. They were waiting to go. Optimus noticed this and turned to Astrid, "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

The girl looked down and sighed knowing that all this might be for nothing. She didn't want to leave her lover's dead body with his killer though. Bravely she looked up and stated confidently, "I'm ready now. Let's go."

Vector Prime tore open a warp gate with his sword and the autobots filed through it and into the Atlantis. Astrid watched as the autobots went through and soon it was just her and Optimus in the room. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about anything, the autobots and I won't let Starscream nor Sideways near you, and I promise you that I we will not leave until we have Megatron's body with us."

Astrid nodded and stepped through the warp gate. Optimus quickly followed after her. They ended up in the command center of the ship with Starscream and Sideways looking at them shocked. Hotshot noticed this and smirked in his usual smart-ass tone, "Sorry Starscream, did we come at a bad time?"

Starscream looked at him and scowled, "I don't know what you idiots called autobots are doing here, but if you don't want to end up like Megatron I suggest you leave."

"We're not going anywhere Starscream until we get what we came for," Optimus piped up.

"And just what would that be?" Starscream asked angrily.

A wave of missile and laser fire was his answer. Seeing the distraction, Optimus and Astrid quickly exited the room. They walked away from the room until they were out of hearing range and then Optimus questioned, "So where is his body?"

"Follow me, it isn't too far from here,"

Optimus followed the girl down the hallway and it wasn't long until they came upon a dead end in the hallway. From the way the dead end looked Optimus could tell that quite a struggle had taken place there. His optics went to the floor where he noticed a trail of mech fluid. His optics followed the mech fluid until he saw Megatron's limp body against the wall.

Even though Megatron had been his enemy, the autobot leader suddenly felt overcome by a sickening feeling. Optimus couldn't seem to take his optics from the decepticon leader's dead, gray optics. Megatron was in a sitting position, his legs fully extended, his arms over to one side as if he had been hugging something. His head rested down on his chest. He almost looked like he was sleeping.

The autobot leader felt a horrible wave of remorse from fighting Megatron all those years. Optimus then realized that if this war continued, then someday he himself would have to kill the decepticon leader like this. Never did he want to do that now.

Optimus glanced over at Astrid and saw her face was as white as a ghost. He could see she was trying not to cry and that she was in pain from losing Megatron. Optimus swallowed and a hug lump formed in his throat. Slowly he walked the short distance over to his fallen nemesis and gently lifted him in his arms.

The bot turned to Astrid and said, "Let's get back to the other's and go."

Words failed to form in her mouth and she simply nodded. The two started making there way back down the hallway and to the rest of the autobots. As they made their way back, Astrid couldn't help but feel that the whole mission had been too easy. Just as she thought that though, Sideways suddenly appeared in front of her and Optimus.

Hiding an evil grin behind his facemask he asked, "Where do you two think your going with that?"

Astrid felt anger boil in her circuits and snapped back, "The _that _you are referring to is the leader of the decepticons and my mate, now get out of our way before I slag you."

"Oh I'm shaking in my titanium boots!" he exclaimed.

The femme suddenly delivered him a devastating right hook. Sideways was stunned and was barely able to say, "Nice shot." Just as he did so, he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

"Impressive," Optimus remarked stepping over the fallen black bot.

The two continued on their way and soon arrived back at the command center where the autobot subordinates had done a successful job of holding Starscream back. Optimus gave the order to withdraw, and the autobots returned to base, with Megatron.

As soon as Optimus had stepped through the warp gate and into the base he headed to the med bay with Red Alert. Astrid followed behind them. Once the autobot leader and the medic arrived at the med bay, Red Alert had Optimus place Megatron on an operating table. Optimus did as he was told as Red Alert grabbed some tools and then came over to the fallen leader.

Optimus looked to see Astrid was standing beside him and asked, "How long is it going to take you to fix him?"

"At least the rest of the afternoon, perhaps longer," the medic answered, "From the extent of his injuries, it might take me until at least late evening. Now I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave so I can fix him."

Without a word both Optimus and Astrid complied with the medics wish and stepped out of the room. Red Alert began the repairs.

* * *

Astrid waited on the balcony from the window in her room most of the afternoon for Megatron's repairs to finish. She leaned against the railing that went up just above her waist. Placing her elbows on it and resting her head on her elbows, she took a look at the dark Cybertronian sky. The stars were out, but other than that there wasn't much light. There was no sun for a sunset, but the balcony and her room were well lit providing some light.

The femme heard the doors open and close to her room suddenly, but she ignored it thinking that Optimus had just entered. She felt a presence beside her suddenly and looked only to feel her mech fluids freeze.

"Megatron?!"

To her surprise he didn't reply. She reached out to him, only to see her hand go through his armor and into his body. She gasped and pulled her hand away. He pointed to the door and Astrid looked to see why he was pointing. When she looked back, Megatron was gone.

It took the femme a minute to realize that she had either seen her lover's ghost or that she had been seeing things. Unnerved, Astrid bolted from her room and ran down to the med bay. When she got there she could hear voices inside. The voices belonged to Red Alert and Optimus. Quietly she listened in to what they were saying.

"I've done all the work on him I could and repaired him to his fullest extent sir, he's not coming back," Red Alert argued.

"Are you sure you've done everything? Why is he making that humming sound?" Optimus asked.

"He's been making that noise ever since you brought him here. I think one of his systems is locked, but I can't seem to find which one,"

"Well find it, and let me know when you do,"

There were footsteps and Optimus suddenly exited the med bay only to see Astrid standing there.

"What's going on?" she questioned with worry and fear in her voice.

"Perhaps I shouldn't tell you now," he remarked.

Astrid grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to her optic level, "Tell me what's going on before I force it out of you."

Realizing that Astrid was going to stick to her word if he didn't talk Optimus responded, "Megatron's repairs have been completed, but he's not alive."

"What else?"

Optimus glanced at the med bay doors and then exclaimed, "Maybe you should go in there and see for yourself."

Astrid let him go and Optimus moved out of her way. Slowly she walked forward and entered the med bay. The autobot leader followed her into the room. Red Alert was running scans and doing all sorts of tests on the lifeless leader. He looked over to see the femme and the autobot leader coming towards him.

"What's that sound?" the confused femme asked.

Red Alert provided an answer, "That would be Megatron, sorry, I can't figure out why he's making that noise."

Astrid walked over to Megatron's bedside. Optimus and Red Alert watched her. Her voice cracked as she said, "Unplug all the machines. He's not coming back, let him rest in peace now."

Optimus glanced at Red Alert who glanced back at him. A bit surprised Optimus questioned, "Astrid, are you sure?"

Blinking back tears she shouted angered, "I wouldn't ask you to do it if I wasn't sure! Now do it!"

Red Alert followed her order and proceeded to unhook every machine that he had connected to Megatron and turn them off. When he was finished he went over to Optimus's side and muttered, "Let's leave her alone for a few minutes."

Optimus simply nodded and the two bots left the room. Astrid heard them leave and buried her face in Megatron's chest sobbing. Through sobs she would ask his dead body, "Why'd you have to leave me? Why couldn't you have taken me with you?" She paused for a couple seconds and then continued, "Why didn't you come back like you promised you would?"

Astrid clutched his body and continued crying into him, "Please come back to me, don't make me suffer like this. You know I can't live without you." Taking a breath she listened to the humming which emitted from within him. It was the same sound he made as he slept and it brought her some comfort. She knew Megatron wasn't coming back and was quiet for a while. Her tears ceased and she looked up wiping her tear stained face.

Looking into Megatron's face she softly whispered, "Goodbye love, until we meet again in death, never forget me." She leaned in to kiss him bracing for the cold touch of his lips against hers. When her lips met his she was shocked to see they were warm. Pulling away she looked at him. The humming became louder.

A bit frightened Astrid took a step back, but she held Megatron's hand within hers. The sound reached its loudest volume and then suddenly died away. She didn't know what had just happened and stood there for a few seconds in surprise. Getting one last look at Megatron she was about to let his hand slip out of hers when suddenly it lightly grasped hers. Stunned she returned to the side of his deathbed and saw that color was returning to his optics.

Overjoyed she shouted frantically, "Red Alert! Red Alert, Optimus!"

The bots rushed into the room almost immediately. Optimus asked, "What's wrong?"

Megatron groaned and put a hand to his forehead. Both Optimus and Red Alert were shocked as Red Alert exclaimed, "By Primus's spark, he's alive!"

Astrid felt so happy that she could dance. Instead she ran over to Optimus and gave him a huge hug saying, "Thank you so much Optimus."

Optimus smiled and returned the embrace, "It was the least we could do Astrid."

Megatron sat up suddenly and asked tiredly, "Where's Astrid?" He looked to see Optimus and Red Alert standing close to his bedside and Astrid next to him. Jumping off the bed, Megatron ran over to his love and took her in his arms holding her close.

Astrid held on to him afraid she would lose him if she let go. She remarked, "I missed you so much."

Megatron kissed the top of her head not caring that both Optimus and Red Alert were in the room. He placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him. He then said, "I know, and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you like I should've. I swear I won't ever leave you again, not like I did."

"Oh Megatron," she replied trying to hold back tears.

"Don't cry," he whispered, "I'm back and all the suffering you went through is over now. I swear I'm not letting you go, ever."

Tears of joy streamed down her face and Megatron wiped them away and pulled her closer. Astrid knew it wouldn't hurt to sleep and wake up again. Her bed wouldn't be cold and uncomfortable anymore. She didn't have to face the world alone.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Not as much as I love you,"

He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, is everybody happy now that Megatron is among the living again? I know I am. Once again I apologize for the wait. Please review. 


	10. Worrisome

Author's Note: I had a snow day Monday, but I was too lazy to type. So I decided to type this today after school since I didn't have any homework. Only problem was the internet was down so I had to wait in order to add this chapter. Also I'm enabling my email address temporarily if you feel like contacting me since reviews and PM's aren't getting to my inbox. Just go to my profile and click email.

**Chap. 10: Worrisome **

Optimus looked at his arched nemesis feeling shocked. Megatron, his arched foe for millions of years who never let on who or what his weaknesses were, was passionately kissing Astrid in the autobot base med bay. Not only was the whole situation awkward, but also the kiss was starting to drag on. Reluctantly, Optimus intervened by clearing his throat.

Megatron looked at the autobot commander and then back to Astrid who was blushing a bit. He smiled and turned his full attention to Optimus pulling his love to his side. "Excuse us Optimus for what you just witnessed," he stated.

"No harm done," the autobot answered after finding his voice, "Perhaps Red Alert should run one last systems check on you to make sure—

"I really don't think he needs one," Red Alert interrupted Optimus, "He looks fine to me." The medic had his reasoning's for not wanting to lay a finger on Megatron.

Megatron ignored the autobot medic and remarked, "Well, since it is getting late, Astrid and I will be going. In the morning though, I'll need to have a word with you Optimus."

"If you must," Optimus replied, "Will you be returning to the decepticon base or will you be staying here?"

Megatron glanced down at his love who was looking at Optimus and said, "We'll stay here, but only for tonight. I'll have to get back to my troops as soon as possible."

Optimus nodded, "Astrid will show you to a room."

"Alright Prime, we'll see you in the morning," the decepticon leader responded and left the room with Astrid.

Red Alert stared at the door from which they exited for a few moments and then exclaimed, "Is it just me, or is this whole situation really weird?"

"Trust me, it's weird. Good night Red Alert," Optimus stated and then left the room himself.

* * *

Megatron had an arm wrapped around Astrid's waist as they walked and she was leaning against him. The decepticon leader snickered, "Show me to a room? Does he not know you and I have been sharing a room for some time now?"

"Hey, he could've meant my room, after all he didn't say any room in particular," Astrid playfully argued.

"Tell me love, how long have I been dead?"

"Two days and one night,"

"What did that bastard who calls himself Starscream do to you after he killed me?"

"Oh the usual,"

Megatron felt his circuits short, "He didn't you know what did he?"

"Primus no, he just tried to again, but I got away, rescued the minicons and humans, and came here,"

A grin formed on the decepticon leader's lips, "I see you kept your promise to the humans."

"Hey, it's good to have their trust and I'm not one to go and break promises,"

They arrived at Astrid's room and entered. Megatron didn't bother to glance around the room as he lifted his love in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her on it and then laid down next to her pulling her as close as he could to him. Astrid snuggled into him and let out a sigh, "It's so good to have you back."

Megatron massaged her back and replied, "Starscream is going to pay for trying to tear us apart."

Astrid drew invisible circles on his chest, "Promise me that you'll let me help you dismantle him."

He smirked, "I promise. Now how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not much, I couldn't sleep, I missed you too much,"

"Then enough talking, go to sleep love,"

"I'm not tired,"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too thrilled about having you back,"

"I swear that I'll still be here in the morning, now go to sleep,"

"If you insist," Astrid yawned then continued, "But what about you?"

"I've been dead the last two days, trust me, I slept enough. Now you're tired, sleep," he remarked pulling the covers over them.

Astrid tried to protest again but the warmth and softness of the bed was starting to lull her asleep. She placed her head against Megatron's chest hearing the familiar hum from within him. Her breathing rhythms relaxed as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Astrid awoke the next morning before Megatron. It was the first time she had ever done so. Stretching she noticed that it was still early in the morning, about five thirty. Deciding not to wake her lover, she carefully crawled out his arms and got up from the bed. She went out to the balcony to think while waiting for Megatron to wake up.

Seconds went by and soon became minutes. The passing minutes soon turned into a half and hour and eventually forty-five minutes had gone by. It was then Megatron groaned and gently stirred in his sleep. His optics slowly came online, what he didn't see startled him.

Megatron sat bolt upright and glanced around the room looking for Astrid. His optics fell upon the gossamer curtains that were being gently blown into the room. The decepticon leader got out of the bed and walked over to them. Through them he could see Astrid, and he felt his spark melt. She was leaning against the railing, just standing there. Megatron thought she looked absolutely beautiful.

Astrid didn't hear him walk out and she jumped when Megatron wrapped his arms around her. "Calm down," he whispered, "It's only me."

She instantly relaxed into his embrace and said, "I didn't know you were up."

"You scared me, I didn't know where you were,"

"Sorry," she exclaimed quietly.

He turned her so she was facing him and her back was to the railing, "You're never up before me. Is something wrong?"

Astrid looked away muttering, "No."

"If there truly was nothing wrong, then you could look me in the optic and say that. You came out here to think didn't you?"

She was quiet for a few moments before answering, "Yes I did, but you can't stop me from doing that."

"You want a bet?" the decepticon leader threatened, "Just what is it that you're thinking about so much?"

"It's nothing,"

"If it were nothing, it wouldn't be bothering you like this,"

"It's not bothering me,"

"Then why are you thinking about whatever it is that's got you all worked up constantly?"

"It doesn't matter, just leave me alone about it," Astrid stated breaking free from his grasp and walking back into the room.

Megatron watched her as she disappeared inside the room and then looked out upon the landscape of Cybertron. It was dark, deserted, _forgotten_. Megatron looked back at Astrid concerned, but she had her back to him. Something was bothering her, but what could it be? What could it be that she wouldn't even tell him about? Megatron feared that she was slowly starting to slip into depression…

Astrid called from within, "So love, are we going to go see Optimus Prime or not?"

Megatron walked back into the room deciding to let his concerns about her drop for the moment, "It's rather early don't you think?"

"So, we'll just wake him up, or scare the other autobots in the premises,"

He couldn't stop a grin from surfacing, "Now that sounds like a plan. Let's go love."

"You following me around or am I following you and getting lost?"

Megatron remembered he didn't know his way around, "Well if you don't mind being a guide."

"It'd be my pleasure," she remarked linking elbows with him and together they left the room.

* * *

Optimus looked up as the command center doors opened revealing Megatron and Astrid. It surprised him to see them up so early but he shook it off. The doors shut behind the two leaving Optimus, Megatron, and Astrid the only ones in the command center.

"Well Prime," Megatron began breaking the uneasy silence in the room, "I never thought I'd be saying this to you but I have to thank you for going through all the trouble of rescuing and repairing me just so Astrid would be happy again."

"It was nothing really," Optimus responded, "Astrid deserved it after rescuing the humans and minicons. If it hadn't had been for her, you'd probably still be dead right now."

"Figures," the decepticon sighed then said, "We'll be going now, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. What about Starscream though?"

"I'll deal with him later. We'll meet again Prime, and most likely on the battlefield,"

"It doesn't have to be that way Megatron, we don't have to fight,"

"I don't have time for one of your speeches, we are at war and I must get back to my troops. Until next time Optimus," Megatron replied opening a dimension gate.

Optimus watched as the two decepticons stepped through and the gate disappeared. He sighed, "I hope you change your mind Megatron, I'm not going to be the one to kill you."

* * *

The decepticon troops were startled when the dimension gate opened and Megatron and Astrid came through. "Sir, where have you guys been?" Thundercracker demanded to know.

"We were taken prisoners temporarily by Starscream," Megatron explained then lied, "But we managed to get away. What's the status report here?"

Scourge was the one to answer, "We've just been waiting for your return, other than that nothing."

Megatron frowned, "You mean to tell me for the last two days you didn't do anything to try and get the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys?"

Astrid put a hand on Megatron's arm, "It was probably for the best that they didn't."

Megatron glanced at her and then back to his troops, "Fine, I'll let it go this time, but if you imbeciles slack off ever again, you will pay. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the decepticon troops answered in unison.

"Good, now get to work,"

The decepticons quickly left the room and reported to their duties. Astrid blinked a couple times and then looked up at Megatron, "You lied to them."

"It's far too complicated to tell them I died and came back to life in the past two days. What they don't know won't hurt them,"

"Ah, you got a point there,"

Megatron smiled and took her in his arms whispering, "I love you." He leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, this chapter was a lot shorter than the last one, but what can I say? Not as much happened in this chapter. I'm kind of low on ideas, so if you have any suggestions I'm open to them. Please review. 


	11. What You Think

Author's Note: Um, I don't know what to say. So, thanks for everyone reviewing, here's the next chapter. This chapter should probably be rated M, only because well, you'll find out if you read. Don't worry; it's not as bad as it sounds. I'm only giving you a heads up. Megatron and Astrid are only talking to sort out some feelings, that's all.

**Chap. 11: What You Think**

Megatron and Astrid stood in the command center kissing for a long time and then finally broke away from each other. Neither of them could get enough of each other. Astrid wanted more of Megatron; she rejoiced every second that she had with him since she knew how easily he could be ripped away from her again. Megatron was just extremely elated to be back from death so he could have Astrid again. He loved her, and he'd willingly die for her again.

The decepticon leader was starting to view Astrid in a whole new way though. Yes, she was beautiful and everything he could have ever hoped for, but there was something more he wanted to see from her. Megatron looked down at her as he held her close to him in his arms. He was kind of ashamed for noticing these well, things about his love.

Every morning before he died and before Astrid woke up he would find himself studying her. She had beautiful long black legs with vermilion highlights on them. Megatron's optics would follow up these highlights until they disappeared under armor that covered her midline. He was curious to know that if Astrid removed that armor, if the highlights would still be there.

And that wasn't the only thing. Megatron was wondering about more vermilion highlights that disappeared beneath her breastplate. He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, they had only been together a couple months, but he couldn't help it. His death had opened his optics more. And her being a virgin was really starting to make her almost irresistible.

Megatron shook his head knowing Astrid was a million light years too young to be engaging in any kind of sexual intercourse with anyone. But since when did age matter with transformers? It didn't matter, now wasn't the time to be thinking these kinds of thoughts, let alone perform them.

"Something wrong Megatron?" Astrid asked looking up at him.

"No, I was just thinking that's all,"

"Now sir, you shouldn't go and do that. You know it's a terrible and sometimes dangerous past time," she remarked teasing him.

"Only for you, not for me," he smirked.

"Fine, be that way," she remarked pulling herself out of his embrace and heading for the exit of the room.

"Don't think that you can escape me," he said coming after her.

"I'm not allowed to think remember?" she returned running away from him.

Megatron chased after her. Astrid had just made it to his quarters when he caught her and scooped her up in his arms. "Okay, you win put me down," Astrid protested.

"I think not," Megatron answered carrying her into his quarters. The door shut behind the decepticon. He laid her on the bed and moved so he was lying over her. He pinned her there and then began kissing her.

Astrid turned her head away, "Hey, I love you too, but could I please at least have my arms back?"

"Fine," he exclaimed freeing her arms.

"Sucker!" she remarked and pushed Megatron off her. She sat up on the bed and looked at Megatron who was sitting up as well.

"Well I'll be, it looks like you have been paying attention while I trained you," he replied taking her in his arms.

"Nah, you're just easy to fool,"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you just call me a fool?"

"Um, no,"

He smirked, "You know I can't let you go unpunished for that."

"How about we just forget punishing me for right now. What were you thinking about back in the command center?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you've been thinking about,"

"Alright, deal, but you have to go first,"

Megatron was shocked that she had agreed so easily. He looked at her for a moment, "I don't know. Are you really going to say what you've been thinking about?"

"Yes, just as long as you say what you've been thinking about,"

"Deal," he said after pondering it for a few more seconds. They shook hands.

"Okay, now speak up," Astrid remarked.

"As you wish," he stated and then sighed heavily, "Astrid don't hate me for this and please don't let this change how you think of me."

"What?" she spoke confused then whimpered, "Your not breaking up with me are you?"

"No!" he responded holding her tighter and closer to him, "Don't ever think that again. Now…ugh, this is hard to say."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything,"

"Oh Astrid," he continued hesitantly, "I want…I want to bring our relationship up a…another level."

"Just how so?" she asked quizzically.

He was quiet and then looked down to the floor. Megatron mumbled flatly, "Sexually."

Astrid was shocked and shifted herself a little ways away from him. Her cheeks flushed and she watched as Megatron turned to her reading the shocked look on her face. "Astrid I'm sorry—

"No Megatron, it's okay. I shouldn't have acted so surprised about it. I don't hate you and this doesn't change the way I think of you, I'm just glad you told me instead of actually trying to…well you know. Like what Starscream tries to do,"

Megatron smiled, "You sure? You can hit me if you want to."

"I'm sure babe,"

"In that case," he remarked retaking her in his arms, "Just what is it that you have been thinking about that's got you all worked up?"

"I'm not worked up about it,"

"Well it's obviously bothering you, now tell me, don't go back on your end of the bargain now,"

"And what happens if I do go back on it?"

"Thundercracker will be happy to give you his guard duty shift,"

Astrid frowned, "I don't know how he works that shift anyway."

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she grumbled.

"Okay then, tell me,"

Astrid was silent for a while then said, "Oh, I can't do it! You'll think of me as being weak and stupid and—

"Astrid," Megatron remarked, "I know it's hard, but if I can tell you how I feel then—

"Megatron I'm not you!" she retorted freeing herself from his grasp and turning her back to him, "I'm not strong and brave let alone fearless."

The decepticon leader reached a hand out to her and placed it on her back. His guess had been correct. Astrid was slipping into depression. Megatron had to determine just how bad it was though.

"Astrid, that's not true," he said gently attempting to pull her into his arms.

Astrid moved away from him again, "Yes it is. I'm weak and worthless. And don't tell me that I'm not, you wouldn't have to rescue me all the time if I weren't."

Megatron was horrified by what he was hearing, "Don't say those kind of things! You know they aren't true. Now come here."

She didn't move and Megatron took her forcefully into his arms. Astrid tried futilely to break out of his grasp, "Let me go, you don't deserve anyone like me."

Pain erupted in his chest, "Stop struggling Astrid and look at me."

She ceased her efforts to break free from him, but she didn't look at him. The femme couldn't, it was too much. Megatron saw that she wasn't going to look at him willingly and thus pinned her to the bed again.

"What did I tell you about all that thinking you were doing?" he asked harshly, "Now look at you. Astrid, I love you and believe me when I say this. You're not stupid, you're not worthless, and you're not weak. If you were weak you wouldn't have been able to hold on and wait for me the first time Starscream kidnapped you."

"If I weren't so weak he wouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place,"

"He kidnapped you because I was stupid enough to have him bring up the rear and be the last one to come through the dimension gate. You're not weak,"

"Then what about the second time he kidnapped me?"

"He caught both you and I off guard. Now if you were truly weak, you wouldn't have been able to get away from Starscream, rescue the humans and minicons, and then go to the autobots for help once I died,"

Astrid didn't say anything and Megatron knew he had proven his point to her. Then she said, "I'm still stupid and worthless."

"Just how are you stupid?"

Once again she didn't say anything. Instead she struggled beneath Megatron's weight, "Get off me."

"Not until I know you're alright. Now, are you weak?"

"No,"

"Stupid?"

"No,"

"Worthless?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"And how so?"

"You saw how when I was fighting Hotshot he nearly shot me with those missiles of his, you rescued me from that,"

"That doesn't make you worthless, or weak. You're young and inexperienced in battle. With more time and training you'll be able to kick his aft soon,"

Astrid looked at him seeing the hurt in his optics, "Megatron, I…"

"Shhh, don't say anything other than you love me and that you won't say those kind of things about yourself anymore," he smiled warmly.

"I won't," she answered.

Trusting her, he moved off her and lay down beside her. Megatron took her in his arms and held her close to him. Astrid snuggled into him. They both lay there in silence for a few moments. Megatron gazed down at Astrid and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Astrid returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his waist. As the kiss dragged by, Astrid felt Megatron's hands move over to the locks on her breastplate. His fingertips danced over them and then suddenly he began undoing them.

Astrid gasped into his mouth, "No Megatron, stop, I'm not ready."

Megatron realized what he was doing and stopped after relocking the locks he had undone. "Astrid, I'm sorry—

"Yeah whatever," she said getting up and leaving the room.

Megatron sat up and slammed his fist on the bed. What had he done? He should've known Astrid wasn't ready, so why did he try? Megatron looked over to the door. He couldn't shake the feeling that his relationship with Astrid was in a turn for the worst.

If only he had kept his thoughts to himself. He got up and went after his love.

* * *

Astrid opened a dimension gate and left the base. She wanted a place to think where no one would find her and ended up on earth's moon forgetting completely that Starscream had hidden his ship there. She stood there looking at the earth thinking of days gone by.

There was no use dwelling on the past. She definitely couldn't return to her previous life though at the moment she really wanted to. Astrid sighed hating being angry with Megatron. She knew she should let what he did go, but she just couldn't. He had made a move similar to something Starscream would try to do to her.

* * *

Starscream sat in his throne glaring at the monitor. The autobots had come to his ship and completely humiliated him, and he wasn't going to let them get away with that. An alarm went off suddenly and an image of Astrid appeared on the monitor.

He grinned, "Well I'll be. Today just got a whole lot better." He opened a dimension gate to Astrid's location.

* * *

Astrid enjoyed being able to think without Megatron scolding her for it. But the more she thought about him, the more she missed him. Yes, he had tried to take her breastplate off, but at least he had stopped when she told him to, unlike Starscream.

Laughter sounded behind her and Astrid turned only to be face to face with Starscream. He took her in his arms saying, "You came back for me didn't you?"

"No, I just came out here to collect my thoughts that's all, now let me go and I'll be on my way,"

"I don't know about that Astrid, you led the autobots here only to humiliate me and then you made off with your deceased lover's body, I don't think you can go unpunished for that,"

Astrid then saw why Megatron wanted to rid her of her virginity. He didn't want Starscream to steal it. Megatron loved her and wanted her to lose her virginity to someone whom she loved to, and that wasn't Starscream. _"Oh Megatron,"_ she thought, _"I knew you weren't like Starscream, and I won't let your ex second in command take it either."_

"Let go of me Starscream, I won't ask again,"

Starscream noticed a change in her, "Just what's gotten into you?"

She smirked, "Nothing yet, but I can guarantee you won't."

"That's what you think,"

"No Starscream, that's what I know," she remarked delivering him a right hook and twisting out of his unwanted embrace, "Toodles Starscream." Astrid opened a dimension gate.

"Don't think you've gotten away this time," Starscream shouted, "I'll have you yet!"

"Maybe, but I won't be a virgin when you finally do catch me, that is if you do,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Megatron,"

"He's dead!"

"Not anymore he's not, we'll be back for you some other time," Astrid finished and left through the dimension gate.

* * *

After searching the entire base, Megatron concluded that Astrid had runaway. Sullenly, he returned to his quarters and sat down on his bed. His spark felt shattered at the thought that he might never see Astrid again. He pulled out a bottle of high-grade energon from beneath his bed and popped it open.

He was just about to take a drink from it when there was a knock at his door. Megatron sighed heavily, "Enter." His circuits nearly shorted when Astrid waltzed in, definitely in a better mood.

She saw the bottle of high-grade in his hand and froze, "Don't you dare take one sip of that! You know what that stuff does to you!"

Megatron quickly discarded the bottle and went to get up and take her in his arms, but Astrid had already sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Megatron looked at her trying to figure out what was going on, "What did you do wrong now?"

"I've done nothing wrong, don't go accusing me of anything,"

"Then what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, Megatron I was just wondering, why do you want to start becoming sexually active with me when you know we really haven't been together that long,"

"There's a lot of reason's Astrid, one is because I love you more than anything and I want to have your virginity just incase Starscream does manage to well, you know. But I swear to you Astrid, that I will never make you do anything you don't want to, including this,"

Astrid sighed and rethought he decision. No second thoughts came and she said, "Then if you want my virginity so bad, take it."

Megatron was shell-shocked, "Are you serious?"

"Look, I'm just as scared as you are that Starscream might come along and take it and I do not want to lose my virginity to him. I want to give it to someone I love and Megatron, you're that someone,"

"Are you sure about this?"

"You bet I am,"

He grinned, "Well in that case…"

Megatron leaned down and kissed her. He then went over to the door and locked it. He turned off the light and carried her over to the bed without breaking the kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: As I was saying, this chapter is rated M, and if anyone felt offended in anyway by me writing this let me know. Please review. 


	12. XYZ

Author's Note: I'm a tad under the weather with a sore throat. The fever I had on Wednesday and Thursday has completely disappeared though. So I figured I'd write this and then perhaps finish my homework.

**Chap. 12: XYZ**

Astrid awoke the next morning still in Megatron's arms. The previous night had been interesting and pleasurable to say the least. Her lover was still sound asleep, but there was a smile of satisfaction etched across his face. Both of them were fully armored and Astrid carefully got out of the bed. Soundlessly she crossed the floor and sat at Megatron's desk. There was still a dull faint pain between her legs, but given about an hour or so it would completely fade away.

Astrid sat in the desk chair looking at his computer. Quietly she turned it on and stretched her fingers over the keyboard. The femme wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. There was many possibilities: try and hack into the Starship Atlantis's files and see what Starscream was up to, go through Megatron's files and see what his intentions were, or totally redesign Megatron's wallpaper and screensaver.

She smiled deciding to hack into the main computer of the Atlantis and figure out what Starscream had planned. Astrid figured she could always sabotage Megatron's computer later. One obstacle that stood in her way though as the computer started up. The obstacle consisted of one word, followed by a colon. _Password:_

_Oh crap,_ thought Astrid as she stared at the computer screen, _what would Megatron use for a password?_ Thinking quickly she typed in her name, but it wasn't correct. _I'm offended,_ she thought sarcastically. Thinking harder she decided to try universal domination. It worked. Happily, Astrid cruised along until she got to a screen that allowed her to type in Starscream's computer access code. However, she didn't know that either.

Astrid typed in random numbers hoping that if she got lucky, she'd type in the right one. After ten minutes or so she got frustrated and gave up on trying to do that. Instead she decided to be an idiot and type in her own human birth date: 43091. Much to her surprise, the code was accepted and Astrid was free to roam about Starscream's files.

The femme skimmed through the first few files and decided that they were pointless. Astrid didn't care to know more about Starscream's past plans that he had already executed. Instead she clicked on another revealing information about a planet called Gigantion where the fourth and final planet key was. Happy with this discovery, Astrid copied and pasted the file onto Megatron's computer, after making sure there was no threat of a virus.

Astrid skipped a few files and then clicked on one entitled XYZ. _Interesting title,_ she thought. As she read through the file though, she became horrified. The femme realized that this was Starscream's newest plot to get her to be his queen. He was going to kidnap her family. Her mother, father, and cousin were the ones he wanted, but if he couldn't get all three, he'd take Damien.

She knew she had to warn her family before Starscream tried anything. Astrid knew that if Starscream managed to kidnap them, and she refused to be his queen, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. She copied and pasted the file to Megatron's computer and then closed out of it. Astrid had seen enough for now and proceeded to exit out of the program.

The femme then decided to relax herself and spice up Megatron's computer a bit. His background consisted of a boring old decepticon insignia. Right clicking she went to properties and hit the background tab. She scrolled through the pictures expecting to find images of beaches, the company that made the computer, plants, or other landscapes. Instead Astrid found the most bizarre images like of Optimus Prime on his knees begging for mercy, another of Starscream doing to same, and one of herself wearing a red flowing cape and covered in decepticon jewels.

Astrid realized Megatron must have had some free time and made these images. She chose the one of Starscream begging for mercy as the background. The femme went to click on the screensaver tab when Megatron stirred in his sleep and then woke up.

"Morning love," Astrid called so Megatron knew where she was and wouldn't worry, "Sleep well?"

He sat up responding, "Just fine. What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"I woke up not too long ago and couldn't get back to sleep,"

"Is everything alright? I mean after last night," he inquired.

"I'm fine, just a tad bit sore you know where,"

He saw she was on his computer and remarked smirking, "What, did you think you could seduce me and then hack into my computer?"

"I beg to differ. I only broke through that one password so I could hack into Starscream's files,"

Megatron stood and came over to her placing his hands on her shoulders. He saw the background and remarked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just like this picture that's all,"

"Well, I can't argue with that. Now did you figure out Starscream's access code?"

"43091, don't believe me try it yourself,"

"No way, I've been trying for forever to get Starscream's access code. What made you try that number?"

"It's my birth date,"

"Of course, now what did you find out?"

Astrid pointed to the files, "These two files right here. This one tell where the last Cyber Planet Key is—

"Where is it?"

"Gigantion, a planet in a different dimension. The only way to get there is through the time and space tunnel. Problem is we need a ship,"

"Interesting, what's the other file about?"

Megatron didn't see Astrid's optics dim a bit as she answered, "It's Starscream's next plan to get me on his side as his queen. He's going to kidnap my family. Megatron, I need to get down there and warn them."

"Alright, but you're not going alone. I'm coming with you,"

"Works for me, just stay near the ravine,"

"You mean I can't meet your family?"

"Haven't you met them already?"

"Not face to face,"

"I don't know Megatron, you don't exactly fit through the door,"

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No, I'm just saying you're too tall to fit through one of the doors,"

"You sure about that Astrid?"

"Just what do you mean?"

"I'll show you when we get there," he remarked opening a dimension gate.

Astrid stood eyeing him suspiciously for a couple seconds then went to take a step towards the dimension gate when Megatron pulled her into his arms instead, saying, "I never got my kiss this morning."

Astrid smirked and pulled him into one. Once the kiss was over, both of them climbed into the dimension gate.

* * *

They arrived beside the ravine and Astrid transformed into her human form. She called up to Megatron, "So, what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"This," he remarked suddenly shrinking down to about her size. He was about 6'10'', still a good foot taller than her.

"Since when did you learn how to do that?" Astrid asked amazed.

"Not too long ago, I really didn't see any use for this,"

"Could you do this before you died?"

"Yes,"

"Then why didn't you shrink so you could come in the ventilation system instead of dying?"

"It completely slipped my mind, now c'mon, let's go warn your parents,"

The two walked up to the house and entered through the unlocked door. It was as silent as the grave and Astrid called out, "Mom, dad! Are you guys here?"

Megatron glanced around before whistling, "This is a nice place you got here."

"Thanks, now c'mon, help me find them,"

"There's no need for that," came a voice.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and Astrid recognized him immediately, "Damien?"

"Close,"

Astrid felt horror sweep through her as she remembered Starscream could transform into Damien. Slowly she stated, "Starscream."

"Correct," he smiled.

Megatron snarled, "Where are they Starscream?"

"With me, Astrid knows what she has to do in order for me to keep them alive. She had twenty-four hours to make her decision and then meet me alone at these coordinates," he stated thrusting a paper with the coordinates on them into Megatron's hand.

"You'll pay dearly for this Starscream," the decepticon leader hissed.

"We'll see," Starscream stated, "I'll be going now. And Megatron, don't forget I killed you once, I can always kill you again." He opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it.

"Megatron…what are we going to do?"

The decepticon leader took her in his arms and held her securely against him, "I know one thing, and that is you're not going to meet him alone,"

"But what about my parents and my cousin?"

"We'll rescue them, I promise you, with the help of the autobots,"

"Oh Megatron I can't stand this anymore!" she exclaimed, "This is the last time Starscream does anything like this. We have to kill him, there is no other option."

* * *

Author's Note: I forgot to mention I changed my username. Hope you guys like it; I really don't think it's all that different. I just felt that I needed a bit of a change. 


	13. The Final Plan

Author's Note: It's so nice to have the internet working; life can be very dull without it. And gosh, I'm on chapter thirteen already?

**Chap. 13: The Final Plan**

Megatron and Astrid left the house and started for the ravine where they could transform. The decepticon leader had his arm around Astrid's waist to try and bring her some comfort. Astrid leaned against him and asked, "So just what's the plan to get my family back?"

"First things first, we're going straight to Optimus Prime to let him in on this situation. He'll be more willing to help us than any of my troops would be,"

"And just what's gonna happen when I don't meet with Starscream in twenty-four hours?"

"Let's talk to Optimus first, and then go from there,"

They arrived at the ravine and transformed into their normal selves. Megatron then opened a dimension gate for the autobot base on Cybertron. The two stepped through and right into the autobot base command center. The looks on some of the autobots faces were priceless as they entered and the dimension gate disappeared.

"Holy crap," Hotshot exclaimed drawing his gun, "What are you guys doing here? Haven't we helped you enough?"

"No actually," Megatron replied unable to suppress a smirk.

Optimus, who was in the room, looked about his troops and then said, "Stand down Hotshot. What is it you need Megatron?"

Astrid spoke for him, "Starscream is up to no good again. He's kidnapped my family and if I don't join his side he'll kill them."

Optimus ordered his troops out of the room so he could speak to Astrid and Megatron one on one, well in this case, one on two. Once the autobot troops were out of the room and the doors shut Optimus remarked, "I'm willing to help you, but first we should probably come up with a plan of action."

"I figured you'd say that, you've always been a bot with a plan," Megatron teased.

"Enough chit chat, let's just get this plan made," Astrid retorted.

Optimus waited patiently for Megatron and Astrid to finish then said, "How long do we have before he kills them?"

"I'm supposed to meet him in twenty-four hours and say I'll join him, if not, he'll kill them," Astrid explained.

"Does he want to meet you alone?"

"Yes,"

"Then perhaps you should meet him, but we'll be waiting nearby to make a move and finally capture him," Optimus suggested.

"No," Megatron argued, "I don't want Astrid to put herself at risk like that."

"Do you have any other ideas?" Optimus asked.

Megatron sighed, nothing came to mind. Slowly he said, "No I don't. But what if this location is out in the middle of space? Where are we supposed to hide where Starscream wouldn't see us?"

"Let me see the coordinates,"

Megatron handed Optimus the coordinates and the autobot leader looked up the location. It turned out to be on the moon. There were plenty of places they could hide on the moon. "Well , I don't see any other options. It's your call on this plan Megatron," Optimus explained.

The decepticon leader glanced at Astrid and then replied, "I'm not going to be the one risking myself. Astrid, what do you think?"

"What if we just stormed his ship and catch him unaware?"

Optimus shook his head; "He's probably built up his defenses since the last time we attacked."

Astrid pondered this for a moment and figured Optimus was right, "In that case, I have no problem with the other plan."

"Alright," Optimus exclaimed, "Let's meet back here a couple hours before the twenty-four hour deadline expires."

Megatron nodded, "You won't be too hurt if I brought my troops with me would you?"

"The more help, the better,"

"Alright, we'll meet you later," Megatron answered opening a dimension gate. He left with Astrid.

Optimus watched them go and then let his troops back in. He explained what was going on to them and that they were going to help Megatron and Astrid out. Hotshot and some other autobots were in disbelief.

"What do you mean we're helping them?" Hotshot protested, "How do we know they aren't making this up?"

"I'm with Hotshot on this one," Leobreaker piped up, "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

Optimus sighed, "I trust Astrid. You know she hasn't ever lied to us, and she did rescue the kids and minicons."

"Well haven't we already returned her favor?" Hotshot continued.

"Perhaps we have," Optimus explained, "But maybe it would work in our favor if they owed us help sometime."

None of the autobots could argue against this and thus the matter was dropped. If it was a trap, so be it. They would go ready for anything.

* * *

The dimension gate led to Megatron's quarters instead of the command center. They stepped out and the gate disappeared. The decepticon leader pulled Astrid into his arms holding her close, "I don't want you to do this."

"Megatron, I'll be alright. There's nothing else we can do to rescue my parents,"

"Still, we both know what Starscream wants to do to you,"

"Well you don't have to worry about him stealing my honor anymore. And besides you're going to be there, and if anything goes wrong you can come and rescue me,"

"That doesn't mean he has permission to violate you in any sort of way,"

Astrid sighed and leaned against him, "I know Megatron, and I won't let him. You've got to have some faith in me. Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

"No, you can't promise those kinds of things," he stated forcing his optics shut, "I promised I would never leave you, and I did."

"But you also promised you would always come back, and you did,"

"Astrid, I don't want you to meet him,"

"I know you don't. But how else are we going to rescue my parents and get rid of Starscream once and for all?"

Megatron was silent and pulled Astrid closer to him. Finally he said, "I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. You're a lot stronger than I am Astrid, if anything like that happened to you I wouldn't be able to carry on."

Astrid felt tears forming in her optics, "Megatron…I love you more than anything or anyone. You just got to let me do this, please. For my parents sake."

His optics slowly came online and he looked down at his love. All these feelings he had for her, he had never felt before. All he wanted in life was her, and all of his life's goals seemed like nothing now. He had always wanted to conquer the universe and hurt the people that had hurt him. Now, he couldn't remember what those people had done to hurt him, and he didn't want the universe. His universe had already been conquered, his universe was Astrid.

Megatron pulled Astrid into the most passionate kiss he had ever done. Once this whole conflict with Starscream was over, he would show her just how much he loved her. But in order for that to happen, he had to let her go to meet Starscream. When the kiss was through he whispered, "Oh Primus, Astrid…please, please, please be careful."

Astrid smiled and looked him in the optics, "You got it sir."

A smile crossed Megatron's lips. It still got him every time she called him sir. "Well then," he exclaimed in a bit of a better mood, "Let's go tell the other's shall we?"

"Sounds good," she replied and the two of them went to the command center where the rest of the troops were.

Thundercracker looked up as they came in and grinned, "Hey boss, are we finally going to get to see some action?"

Megatron returned with his own smile, "You bet Thundercracker." He then explained what was going on and how they were teaming up with the autobots to rescue Astrid's parents.

Thundercracker's mouth fell open, "Don't hurt me for saying this sir, but is something wrong with your CPU or something? I mean we decepticons don't rescue humans and we most certainly don't team up with the autobots."

"Nothing is wrong with me Thundercracker, now don't question my orders,"

"He does have a point," Scourge chipped in, "Just why is it that you care about these humans so much?"

"Because they're my parents," Astrid said coming to Megatron's defense, "And let me tell you it took a lot of convincing in order to get Megatron to agree to this whole plan."

Megatron smiled knowing that they would believe that. Astrid was a lifesaver. He had forgotten that his troops didn't know that he and Astrid were together. He'd tell them soon enough.

* * *

Eventually the time came and the decepticons met the autobots at the autobot base. The tension in the autobot command center was high between the two armies. Megatron looked at Optimus and asked, "You ready?"

"I am, but what about Astrid? We've got to go soon so Starscream doesn't suspect anything,"

Megatron took a long look at his love and then remarked, "Let me talk to her alone for a couple minutes."

Optimus nodded and ordered everyone, including decepticons out of the room. The autobots willingly complied, but the decepticons were a little hesitant at first. After a nod from Megatron they left the room and Astrid and the decepticon leader were alone. Once again he took her in his arms.

"Are you ready for this Astrid?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she replied. She was silent for a couple seconds leaning into Megatron's embrace and then whimpered, "Megatron, I'm scared."

The decepticon leader held her closer to him and responded, "Then don't go, we can end this right now."

"No, it's too late for me to chicken out, we've already gotten both armies involved. And besides, I can't go back on my family,"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"With you there I will be. You'll get to see my awesome acting skills,"

Megatron smiled, "Just what are you going to say to Starscream?"

"I'm going to pretend to agree and then make him release my family. Then, once they're safe with the autobots you can come get me,"

"You better only be acting," he frowned, "I'll kill Starscream if you were actually leaving me for him."

"You're going to kill Starscream no matter what," she smirked.

"Just one more thing, is any of your acting going to include kissing?"

"I don't know, it might, but it'll only be acting. If I do kiss Starscream, then you can do whatever you want to me afterwards,"

Megatron smirked, "Anything?"

"Anything,"

"In that case kiss him all you want," he exclaimed, "Now I think the rest of us should be going so we can find good hiding spots."

"Alright, I love you Megs,"

"What was that?"

Astrid had forgotten he didn't like to be called that. "Um, nothing," she quickly stated.

"I love you too," he returned pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Ransack tapped his foot impatiently, "It's been a couple minutes, let's get back in there."

Optimus had a guess as to what Astrid and Megatron were doing and suggested, "I would advise against that."

"How come? You're not my commander," Ransack returned, "I'll do what I want."

Thundercracker caught Optimus's drift and warned, "I'm with Optimus on this one. If you open those doors, it'll be your funeral."

"Why? It's not like they're doing anything," he exclaimed opening the door. Everyone's optics fell on Megatron and Astrid engaged in a passionate kiss. Ransack's optics shrunk, "Holy slag!"

Megatron and Astrid both turned to the door surprised and saw both the autobot and decepticon armies staring at them. Megatron glanced at Astrid and saw her cheeks were red and couldn't help but smile. He then looked back over to the door and said, "Ransack, I'm going to hurt you once all of this is over."

Trying to get the attention off of him he remarked, "Um, how about we just get out there 'kay?"

"If you insist," Megatron replied opening a dimension gate.

Autobots and decepticons filed through it until once again only Megatron and Astrid were left. Megatron turned to her for a final time saying, "I'll see you there as soon as the time expires."

Astrid nodded and took his hands in hers, "We're going to kill Starscream this time right?"

Megatron nodded, "Of course. Now, give me some sugar."

The femme smiled giving him one last kiss before Megatron disappeared into the dimension gate himself. As soon as he stepped through the gate closed. All Astrid could do, was wait.

* * *

Author's Note: And so you're all left to wait and wonder what will happen to Starscream, Astrid, Megatron, and the others. You'll just have to wait and see. Please review. 


	14. It's Such A Pity

Author's Note: Ah what the heck, I'll update this story too. Oh, and there is one swear word in here, just a head's up.

**Chap. 14: It's Such A Pity**

Astrid waited as the time slowly went by. As the moment for her to leave drew closer, she began to feel sick and nervous. Chills ran through her body and she got a bad feeling in her gut. Taking a few deep breaths managed to calm her though and get rid of some of the sickening feelings. Finally, the time for her to leave came and Astrid disappeared through a dimension gate.

She stood on the surface of the moon unable to see any of the autobots or decepticons. They had really hid themselves well; it was almost like they weren't there. Astrid hoped that they really were there, and not somewhere else. She lifted her head and looked around confidently. Astrid was ready.

A laugh sounded from behind her and she turned to face Starscream. He approached her, just as confident as she was. "Ah there you are my dear Astrid," he stated, "So nice of you to show."

"Just give me back my family and we'll end this right now,"

"End? I thought you and I were only beginning," he sneered wrapping his arms around her waist, "You came alone didn't you?"

"As you requested," she lied.

"You know Astrid, this whole universe could be ours. If you leave Megatron and come to me he'll be too heartbroken to put up a proper fight,"

"_Somehow I doubt that,"_ she thought then stated, "You really think so?"

"I know so, he was too heartbroken to fight the autobots when I killed his first mate," he remarked, "I've given you plenty of opportunities to join me and rule beside me. It's such a pity I was forced to drag your family into this whole matter when all you had to do was say yes."

"Who knew you would come here prepared with an entire speech," she said sarcastically.

Starscream glowered at her and then decided to ignore the comment, "This is the last time I'll ask this to you Astrid, join me as my queen or you and your family dies."

Astrid looked down knowing she had to say yes in order to save her family, and herself. She just felt like she was betraying Megatron, even though she was only acting. Starscream grew impatient and growled, "Make your choice."

Astrid looked at him and then stated, "Alright, you win. I'm yours, now let my family go."

Starscream grinned wickedly, "I want proof that you've really given into me."

She swallowed hard; this wasn't supposed to happen. "What kind of proof?" she asked hoping that he wouldn't say anything that involved a bed.

"Tell me you love me and mean it,"

Sighing heavily she prayed Megatron wouldn't hate her for doing this. "As you wish, sir," she said pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

Megatron and Optimus were together hidden behind a giant wall of rock. They watched as the kiss started to drag on. The decepticon leader balled his fists, "He's going to pay for making her do that." 

"Megatron, you need to calm down. She's only acting remember?"

"Well what if that was your girlfriend up there that you loved more than life exchanging saliva with a traitor?"

"You've got a point there, let's just hope the kiss ends soon so we can get her parents, kill Starscream, and get out of here,"

"Leave Starscream's death to me,"

"As you wish,"

* * *

Starscream and Astrid broke away at the same time looking in each other's optics. Without missing a beat Astrid breathed passionately, "I love you Starscream." She wanted to rip her tongue out for saying that. 

The traitor grinned and said, "I believe you." Suddenly a purple sphere formed in his hand and through it Astrid could see her family. He handed the sphere to her reassuring her that they could breathe. "Take this," he said, "And let them go."

Astrid took the purple sphere and opened a dimension gate to her house, "Starscream, I'll be right back I promise, if I don't come back within five minutes you can do anything you want to me."

Starscream smirked, "In that case, take your time."

Astrid stepped through the dimension gate and ended up near the ravine. She broke open the sphere and gently set her family on the ground.

"Astrid sweetie, what's going on? Is that monster after you?" asked her worried mother.

"Yes, but that's all I can tell you for now, I got to get back. I promise I'll explain what's going on to you later," she answered opening another dimension gate and disappearing through it. The femme ended up back on the moon with Starscream.

Starscream rewrapped his arms around her waist and whispered into her audio receptor, "Shall we head back to our ship?"

Astrid was ready to throw up. Now was the time the autobots and decepticons were supposed to show themselves, but they hadn't. What was going on? The plan was they were supposed to come out once her family was safe. Her family was safe, but where were they?

* * *

Megatron glanced over at Optimus, "Let's go, before Astrid starts to panic." 

Optimus took out his gun, "Right."

The two jumped out from behind the rock wall and the rest of the autobots and decepticons emerged from their hiding places with their weapons drawn as well. Astrid smirked at Starscream's surprised reaction and stated, "You must feel like a total ass right about now."

Starscream grabbed her by the throat, "No! How could you? This was a trap from the start!"

Megatron stepped forward, "Once again Starscream you let your lustful ways get in the way of common sense, and look what happens…you're under arrest for betraying the decepticons, kidnapping not only Astrid but me as well, attempted rape, sexual harassment, and murder."

"Murder? Who did he kill?" asked a curious Thundercracker.

Thundercracker's question was left floating in space when Starscream forced Astrid into a headlock, "Try and arrest me and your mate suffers the consequences."

"Let her go Starscream," Megatron snarled taking a step towards him.

Starscream put his sword to Astrid's throat, "Never. Now that I have her you're not getting her back." Suddenly he opened a dimension gate and stepped through it with Astrid.

Megatron tried to get into the dimension gate before it disappeared, but right when he got to it the gate vanished. "No," he whispered trying not to collapse to his knees, "Not again."

Optimus came up from behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Pull yourself together, this battle isn't over yet. We're going after him."

The decepticon leader turned to face Optimus, "Just you and I?"

"No," he answered turning back to his troops, "Leobreaker, Wing-Saber, Scattershot, Hotshot, and Red Alert, you're coming with us."

"Scourge, Thundercracker, you're coming too," Megatron ordered opening a dimension gate for the command center of the Atlantis.

The nine of them went through the dimension gate and into the Atlantis's command center. Only Sideways was there and he stood up from his chair shocked to see them. Megatron sneered, "Well if it isn't another traitor. I'll spare you if you tell me where Starscream and Astrid are."

Not liking how his life was being bargained Sideways replied, "He took her to the south section of the ship. That's all I know."

Megatron grumbled, "Thundercracker, stay here and make sure this traitor doesn't go anywhere."

"Yes sir," Thundercracker responded aiming his gun at Sideways's head.

Satisfied, the other eight bots left the room. Optimus then suggested, "Perhaps it would be better if we split up into groups."

"As long as we hurry up and find her," Megatron stated.

"Right. Leobreaker, Wing-Saber, Scourge, you're a group, search down this hallway here. Cybertron Defense Team, you go that way, and Megatron and I will continue on ahead,"

The troops all nodded and ran off. Optimus looked at Megatron, "Let's go."

Megatron continued straight on ahead with the autobot leader.

* * *

Starscream dragged Astrid kicking and screaming into a hidden room and restrained her to a wall. He then went to the door, locked it, and turned back to Astrid. He wasn't the least bit happy as he remarked, "You will pay for all that you have done to me." 

"If anyone should be paying for anything, it's you Starscream. Don't try to make yourself look like the innocent one here,"

He walked up to her and stopped with his body inches away from hers. Looking her up and down he whispered lustfully, "You really are beautiful. It's a shame your mind has been poisoned by Megatron. But it doesn't matter now, I have you, and I'm not letting you go."

"Megatron will rescue me like he did before,"

"Or he'll die trying like he did before," Starscream smirked, "You're in for a beating Astrid."

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

Starscream ignored her and proceeded to place his hands on her sides and slowly started working them downwards. "If you make any sort of noise, I'll beat you."

"No," she whimpered, "Don't do this."

His fist made contact with the side of her face, "What did I tell you?"

Astrid was afraid to answer and Starscream smiled piercing her side with his sword and running it down one of her vermilion highlights. She gasped in pain and Starscream punched her in the side of the face again. She felt her jaw crack painfully and failed to suppress a whimper. Starscream then removed his sword from her side and traced over the rest of her highlights leaving oil dripping from them.

When her highlights were nothing but bleeding slits, Starscream clasped her broken jaw in his hand. Astrid cried out involuntarily and the traitor sunk his sword into her breastplate and began to carve out her spark. He snickered evilly before saying, "I'm going to kill you Astrid. If I can't have your love, no one can. I will take your spark and keep it forever."

At that moment rape sounded a whole lot better than death.

* * *

Both Megatron and Optimus had heard Astrid cry out and they knew they were getting close. But just as they rounded the corner, they hit a dead end. Megatron was in disbelief. "What the bloody hell?" he exclaimed. 

"We'll have to go back," Optimus remarked.

"But it sounded like she was right in front of us when she cried out," Megatron explained walking over to the dead end wall. Frustrated he punched it. Suddenly a set of hidden doors opened.

"Well," Optimus stated surprised, "It looks like your blind fury paid off for once."

Megatron ignored him and rushed into the room. He had to suppress the urge to double over and vomit at what he saw. Astrid's energon and mech fluids covered the floor. Starscream noticed Megatron had entered and withdrew his sword from Astrid's chest. He turned to the decepticon leader with his gun pointed, "So nice of you to join us, _sir_."

Megatron noticed energon on Starscream's lips and then glanced over at Astrid seeing energon leaking from her mouth. Infuriated, the decepticon leader grabbed Starscream by the neck and squeezed as hard as he could. "I'll kill you for all the pain you've caused her. Primus slag it, I'll kill you," he cursed livid and glowing with anger.

Optimus saw that Starscream was screwed and made his way over to help Astrid. He ignored the blood curdling cries Starscream ushered as he was beaten and quickly freed the femme from the restraints. Astrid was able to walk on her own. Her rage towards Starscream allowed her to do so. She noticed Megatron had snapped off Starscream's sword and it was now lying at her feet.

Picking it up she made her way over to Starscream who now lay on the floor, an unrecognizable mess of energon, mech fluid, and metal. He was still alive and breathed, "You may kill me, but I swear I'll be back, and I'll kill you both."

"Ah screw it you son of a gltich," Astrid swore before plunging the sword deep within Starscream's spark chamber.

The traitor was no more.

Using the last of her strength, Astrid withdrew the sword and cast it aside. Suddenly she began to collapse, but Megatron caught her and lifted her in his arms. Astrid looked up at him and smiled. Looking down at her he smiled as well and she exclaimed, "Thank Primus he's finally gone."

"You did great," he whispered.

"I told you I was an awesome actress," she breathed before losing consciousness.

"Astrid?" Megatron asked concerned, "Astrid!"

She didn't wake up. Alarmed, Megatron turned to Optimus, "Let's go find that medic of yours stat."

"Take her to the autobot base, I'll call Red Alert and have him come there while I round up everybody else,"

"Alright, tell him to hurry," Megatron said opening a dimension gate to the autobot med bay and stepping through.

As soon as the dimension gate closed, Optimus called Red Alert and sent him back to the med bay. He then called everyone else back and went to go get Thundercracker and Sideways. When he got to the command center of the Atlantis he was surprised to see Thundercracker had restrained Sideways to a wall and was watching tv.

"Thundercracker, what are you doing?"

"Oh howdy Optimus, did you kill Starscream?"

"I didn't, but Megatron did. C'mon, we're heading back to the base now,"

"Well, what about Sideways?"

"I'll escort him to the prison as soon as we get back, now c'mon, let's go,"

Without further delay, Optimus, Thundercracker, and the imprisoned Sideways returned to the autobot base. As soon as he had locked Sideways in one of the prison cells, he went down to the med bay. Megatron was there waiting outside.

"Is she going to be alright?" the autobot leader asked.

"I don't know, all Red Alert told me was that she was really bad and that he had to get to work quickly if she was going…to live," Megatron answered trying not to choke.

"She's strong, she'll pull through," Optimus said trying to reassure him.

Megatron squeezed his optics shut hating to look weak in front of his nemesis but he couldn't help it, "I can't lose her Prime. This is exactly why I didn't want her to go through with this."

"Astrid knows you don't want her to leave you, and she's not going to go anywhere. She's going to be alright,"

Megatron sighed, "You're right. I'll be back in a while. I'm going to go tell her family what's going on around here."

Optimus nodded, "Good luck."

Megatron opened a dimension gate and disappeared through it. As usual, he ended up at the ravine. He shrunk down to his human size and then made his way up to the house and stood in front of the front door. Swallowing hard he knocked.

Damien was the one who answered the door and nearly jumped out of his skin, "Megatron?! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to fill you in about what's going on," he explained.

Damien allowed him to come inside and offered him a seat in the living room where Astrid's parents were. The two were just as surprised to see him and Astrid's mother exclaimed, "I thought you were a lot taller than that."

"I am, I've only temporarily shrunken myself so I can fit inside this home,"

Astrid's father shot him a glare; "You better not have hurt my baby girl, now."

"I could never do something like that, now first things first, Astrid's probably going to want to know if you're alright when I get back,"

"We're all fine," said her mother, "What about her though? Where is she?"

"She's back on Cybertron being repaired," he exclaimed, "She'll be alright though."

"What happened to her?" Astrid's father asked still not letting up on the glare.

"Starscream beat her up really bad, but we have the best medic on Cybertron attending to her injuries,"

"Just what's up with this Starscream guy anyway?" Damien questioned.

"He was my former second in command, until he betrayed me not too long ago. Ever since I brought Astrid to my side and turned her into a transformer he's always had his eye on her. Starscream always stalked her and sexually harassed her and no matter how many times I beat him for it, he didn't learn his lesson," Megatron explained, "So finally he had enough and betrayed me, kidnapped her, and tried to force her into joining him. I managed to rescue her before he did anything and that's when we confessed our feeling to each other. For along time though, he didn't show again, but when he finally did he kidnapped her again, and me along with her."

"Well don't stop there," Damien remarked, "Keep going."

Catching his breath Megatron continued you, "Starscream locked us in a jail cell but we were able to escape it. Starscream caught us though in a dead end and killed me, somehow Astrid was able to escape and go to the autobots for help. They exhumed my body from the ship and were able to somehow resurrect me. Then Starscream kidnapped you guys and so Astrid pretended to surrender herself to him so she could rescue you. Starscream then took her hostage when she got back and beat her up quite severely. I killed him though, and he won't be a threat anymore."

Astrid's father slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, "I wish you saved a piece of his hide for me."

"Well just as long as he didn't rob our daughter of her virginity," Astrid's mother spoke up then paused, "Our daughter is still a virgin right?"

Megatron knew he was as good as dead when he said, "No."

Damien punched Megatron in the arm, only hurting himself before remarking, "Curse your stupid metal body. You slept with my cousin didn't you?"

"With her permission," he quickly stated.

Her father shot a death glare at the decepticon leader, "You're lucky you saved my baby girl's life so many times or else you be a pile of broken parts right now."

"Dear, calm down, Astrid wasn't going to remain a virgin forever. Now Megatron, what do you say you take us to see her?" asked her mother.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter," he exclaimed.

"That's right you don't," said her father standing up, "Let's go."

Megatron stood and opened a dimension gate, "Follow me."

Damien and Astrid's parents all followed Megatron through the dimension gate and into the autobot base. He returned to his normal size and led them to the med bay where Red Alert was still working on Astrid's repairs. Optimus hadn't left the med bay the entire time Megatron was gone and noticed the three humans.

"So, did you force them to come here or did they willingly come?" asked the autobot leader.

"I was the one who was forced," Megatron explained, "Any word from Red Alert?"

"None, but stop worrying, she's going to be fine," Optimus stated trying to keep Megatron calm and then introduced himself to the family.

They all waited there the rest of the day and most of the night. Finally at about three o'clock in the morning Red Alert emerged yawning. Megatron asked immediately, "How is she?"

"She's going to live, but she's asleep right now. I'm not quite sure when it'll be when she wakes up, her systems are still banged up pretty good. Whenever she does wake up though, she'll be awfully sore," Red Alert told.

"Can I see her?" the decepticon leader asked.

"I think it'd be best if you got some sleep,"

Megatron shook his head, "No, not until I know she's alright. Optimus, could you show the humans to rooms where they can sleep?"

Optimus yawned and nodded. He walked away with the three humans who were so tired they could barely walk. Red Alert then walked away too to get some rest. Megatron went inside the med bay and over to his love's bedside. He pulled up a chair and sat there and took her hand in his. Her hand was warm and he held it against his cheek.

Megatron then used his free hand to gently stroke her face. With tears in his optics he whispered, "I'm so sorry Astrid, don't leave me…please don't leave me."

Tears gently fell from his optics onto the bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Holy mother that was a looong chapter. Please be so kind as to review, this chapter was a lot of work. I tried to make it as long as I could since I probably won't be able to update again this week or weekend. Hey CodeRed73, I must thank you for that part where Megatron says: "Once again Starscream you let your lustful ways get in the way of common sense, and look what happens…" I kind of copied that line from one of your reviews. 


	15. The Rhythm of Life

Author's Note: Yeah I know it's been a long time. I've been really busy, but I only have a four-day week this week. This coming weekend I have a three-day weekend thanks to Good Friday. Good Friday lives up to its name doesn't it?

**Chap. 15: The Rhythm of Life**

_Waiting perhaps is the most painful thing to do._ Megatron sat in the med bay hunched over Astrid's sleeping form. Over a week had gone by, and she hadn't shown any signs of waking up, let alone moving. The decepticon leader was waging a war against sleep, and his optics would flicker ever so often. Still he refused to let himself fall asleep until Astrid awoke and told him herself that she was alright.

Red Alert walked into the med bay that morning noticing Megatron's extreme fatigue right off the bat. The decepticon didn't seem to notice the medic at all as he came into the room and over to the bed. Red Alert observed Astrid for a moment then asked, "How is she?"

"I dunno," Megatron slurred tiredly with his optics offline, "You're the medic, you tell me."

"Well, comparing her to you, I have to say you're worse. Megatron you need to get some sleep,"

"I'm fine,"

"Look at yourself! Forget Astrid for a few hours and get some rest. Nothing bad will happen to her while I'm here,"

"I want to be here when she wakes up,"

"If she wakes up," Red Alert mumbled.

"What was that?" Megatron asked, his optics snapped online and he stood seizing Red Alert by the throat, "I thought you said that she's going to live."

"I'm not so sure anymore, if Astrid was going to wake up, it seems as if she would have done so by now," the medic choked.

"You said yourself that she was only asleep. Make her wake up," Megatron grumbled obviously irritated.

"I can't Megatron, I've tried but she doesn't respond to anything I give to her. She has to wake up on her own and so far she hasn't done that either, let alone moved,"

Megatron was quiet as he let that news sink in. He let Red Alert go and sunk back into the chair, which he had been sitting in for the past few days. He put a hand to his forehead in an effort to ward off a headache he was starting to get. Changing the subject he asked, "How are my troops?"

"Optimus allowed them to return to your base since we didn't have room for any of them here,"

"What about Astrid's family?"

"They're still here waiting for Astrid to wake up. However, they're not losing as much sleep as you are over this,"

"I don't want to leave her,"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Red Alert lost it, "Oh for the love of Primus! Megatron, stop moping around like some dead old mother and get a hold of yourself. There are plenty of beds in here on which you can sleep where you can still see Astrid. You're not going to be leaving her either when you enter la la land. She's in her own dream world right now, and has she left you?"

Megatron pondered Red Alert's words for a few moments and then snapped right back, "Fine! I'll get some slaggin' rest, but if Astrid so much as twitches wake me up. Oh, and by the way, old mother's who are _dead_ can't mope!"

Exasperated Red Alert threw his arms in the air, "It was just an exaggeration!"

Ignoring him, the decepticon leader went over to one of the beds and laid down on it saying, "Leave me in peace."

"Gladly," Red Alert retorted before heading over to his work desk.

Megatron sighed and rolled over so he could see Astrid. She lay on her back, arms at her sides, legs slightly apart. Her head was propped up against a pillow. For nearly a week now she had remained in that position, unmoving. It killed Megatron to see her like this, but there was nothing in the world that he could do for her. As much as he didn't want to, Megatron succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Doors opened and closed and there was a bustle of feet. Megatron's optics came online and he looked over to where Astrid lay only to see her surrounded by medics. Besides Red Alert, there were none that he recognized. Fear panged at his spark and he tried to get up to see what was going on but he was held back forcefully by restraints.

_Angrily he called out, "What's going on? What is the meaning of this?"_

_One of the medics whom he did not know turned and came over to him, "I see you're awake."_

"_Well you're a bright one. I demand to know what is going on," Megatron hissed._

"_Astrid is fading fast…she doesn't have much time before she dies," the medic replied tonelessly._

"_What?!" Megatron remarked in shock, "Get back over there and do something to save her!"_

"_It wouldn't make a difference," the medic explained, "There really isn't much I, let alone the others, can do."_

"_Get these restraints off me now," Megatron demanded outraged._

"_We can't have you getting in our way. Besides, this is all **your** fault,"_

_Megatron took those words to the heart and whimpered, "My fault?"_

"_Yes, your fault. If you hadn't have fallen asleep this would've never happened to Astrid. You were supposed to watch her Megatron, but you didn't. You let her down, and now she's dying because of you,"_

"_No, it was Starscream that did this to her. He was the one who put her in this state!"_

"_Starscream wasn't the one watching her to make sure she stayed alright, her death is your fault,"_

"_Astrid!" he shouted, "ASTRID!"

* * *

_

Megatron awoke with a start still shouting her name. Red Alert looked over at him startled, but when he realized the decepticon had just had a bad dream he returned to his work. Megatron sat up placing his feet on the floor and rubbing his forehead, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour. And before you ask, no, Astrid hasn't moved a muscle yet," came the medics response.

Glumly Megatron got up from the bed and returned to the chair by Astrid's bedside. Not trusting his dream, Megatron proceeded to observe his love to make sure nothing was wrong. He noticed everything seemed to be normal, until he listened to the bleeping of her spark rate.

Before he had gone to sleep her spark rhythm had been a steady one, two, three, four. Now it was slower and more like 1…2….3…..4. The third and fourth rhythms were coming later than before. There was only one explanation to the delay; Astrid's spark was beginning to fail.

Alarmed, Megatron called Red Alert over and told him what was going on. Red Alert listened to the monitor and observed it as well. A few agonizing seconds later he stated solemnly, "Her spark is getting weaker from the coma. Unless she wakes up within the next hour or so, she'll never wake up again."

Those words cut through Megatron like daggers would a human. He sat there in disbelief. His life and only love was being ripped away from him, and he was helpless to helping her. If she died, his life would die with her. Trying to keep his voice steady he asked, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Well, I can perhaps get the defibrillator out and use that on her if her spark rate drops severely low. I don't know how much good that would do in the long run though,"

"Defibrillator? Isn't that the thing that—

"Delivers an electrical impulse to the spark? Yes," Red Alert remarked interrupting the decepticon leader, "That process is called a cardioversion."

Megatron swallowed hard at the thought of his love getting an impulse from that machine and felt sickened by it. He had never seen anyone getting a shock from a defibrillator in person before. But seeing the one he loved the most get it would kill him, and he knew it. "I'm not watching when and if you use that device on her," Megatron exclaimed.

"That's fine by me," Red Alert remarked, "Perhaps we should let her family know what's going on."

The decepticon sighed not wanting to deal with them right now, "Let's wait and see if Astrid gets worse before we tell them anything." Megatron had hated saying that, he felt so cruel. He wished more than anything that Astrid would by some miracle wake up before it was too late.

* * *

A half an hour later Megatron and Red Alert were still in the med bay keeping a close optic on Astrid. She still hadn't woken up yet, or moved for that matter. Her spark rate had fallen drastically and it was still plummeting. Things were as silent as the grave between Megatron and Red Alert until the medic sighed, "Megatron, it's been half an hour. If she doesn't wake up in thirty minutes—

"I know," Megatron interrupted him angrily.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to tell her family," Red Alert suggested with a bit of anger in his own tone.

"I'll tell Prime, he can tell them," Megatron replied standing and heading for the door. He exited the med bay and immediately found Optimus.

Optimus was surprised to see him out of the med bay and stated, "Megatron…you're a sight for sore optics. Is everything alright with Astrid?"

Megatron hesitated and then answered quietly, "No. Look, I need you to tell her family that…that she might not make it if she doesn't wake up within the next half hour."

Shock ran through the autobot leader's circuits, "What are you talking about?"

"She's…dying, look I need you to tell them so I can get back to her,"

"As you wish Megatron…but then I'm coming to the med bay to see for myself what is going on,"

"Alright Prime," Megatron responded then said dolefully, "But you need to hurry."

Optimus nodded and the two leaders parted. Megatron returned to the med bay while Optimus went off in search of Astrid's family. It wasn't long until he came across Damien. Nearly out of breath he exclaimed, "Damien, do you know where Astrid's parents are?"

"No, why? Is something wrong?" the teenager asked concerned.

"According to Megatron, she isn't doing so well and…apparently…" Optimus trailed off unable to find the right words.

"She's dying isn't she?"

Optimus nodded slowly, "Megatron didn't tell me exactly what was going on, he just told me to tell you and her parents that she might not make it if she doesn't wake up in thirty minutes. Could you find her parents and tell them for me?"

"Sure thing Optimus," Damien replied.

"Thank you," Optimus said before parting with Damien and heading to the med bay. Once he got to the med bay, he walked in only to see Megatron sitting by Astrid's side and Red Alert observing the spark rate monitor. "How is she?"

Red Alert glanced up as Optimus walked over, "Bad, and only getting worse. Megatron, I'm afraid I'm going to have to get the defibrillator out now."

Megatron let his optics go offline as he sighed saying, "Do what you must."

The autobot medic took out the machine from a storage closet and brought it over. Megatron swallowed hard and turned away as Red Alert got ready to do the cardioversion. The decepticon leader felt so sick and nervous because of this that he felt like he was the one getting the cardioversion and not Astrid.

Silence engulfed the room. The only thing that could be heard was the bleeping of Astrid's weak spark and the sound of the defibrillator turning on. Megatron squeezed his optics shut waiting for the horrid noise of the electric impulse as it flooded through Astrid.

Suddenly Astrid's spark rate completely died and all that was heard was a never-ending beep. Megatron forced himself to turn around and see what had happened even though he already knew.

His love's spark wasn't beating.

Red Alert didn't hesitate and was about to do the cardioversion when suddenly there was a faint blip on the spark rate monitor, which caught everyone's attention. Everyone stood in tension as more blips sounded. Red Alert appeared amazed, "I don't believe it. Her spark rate is returning to normal."

Megatron felt a huge weight lift off his shoulder's as he quietly took Astrid's hand in his. Optimus and Red Alert watched him as he looked at his love's lifeless body. Both of the autobots took a few steps back to give the decepticon leader some room.

The decepticon leader never knew holding back tears could be one of the hardest things to do. He had almost lost his love; in fact, he had lost her for a few seconds. Megatron gave her hand a gentle squeeze praying that she would soon wake up. It had been hard suffering a week without her, doing nothing but staring at her lifeless form, hoping that she would possibly wake up. They say true love can work miracles.

And a miracle happened.

Megatron felt Astrid's fingers slightly twitch in the hand that he held and then slowly and weakly she squeezed his hand back. Elated, Megatron gently whispered, "Astrid?"

Astrid didn't move, but her hand still grasped his. The seconds ticked by and turned into minutes. Megatron waited patiently for any type of response, but when the minutes started to drag on he lost his hope. Then, Astrid squeezed his hand again. Hope renewed, Megatron squeezed her hand as well.

Again minutes went by where nothing happened, but the minutes were longer this time rather than the first time. This time however, Megatron did not give up hope and whispered once again, "Astrid, please wake up."

"Mmmm…just five more minutes," she moaned suddenly catching Red Alert and Optimus's attention.

Megatron grinned thrilled she was finally out of her coma and alive, "But Astrid, you've been asleep for an entire week."

"What?!" she exclaimed shocked. Her optics came online and slowly she sat up, "I've been asleep an entire week? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Ignoring her, Megatron threw his arms around her in a tight hug, "Oh Astrid, I thought I lost you. I missed you so much."

"Megatron…Megs, you got to loosen your grip…ow…it hurts," Astrid remarked wincing in pain.

"Oh…right," he answered loosening his grip on her but not letting her go.

Astrid noticed Optimus and Red Alert looking at them with a 'oh not this again' look on their faces. Trying to deflect attention off herself and Megatron she asked, "Just what is going on?"

Red Alert answered her question, "I don't know if you remember this or not, but Starscream injured you so severely you fell into a coma and didn't wake up until just now. We lost you for a couple seconds before you came online."

"You mean I was basically dead for a couple seconds?"

"I guess you could put it that way," Red Alert replied, "But you are strong and you managed to pull through. You're going to be sore for a while still because your body isn't healed one hundred percent. In another week or so you should be fine."

Astrid's parents burst into the med bay suddenly followed by Damien. They demanded to see their daughter and to know what was going on when Astrid remarked, "Mom? Dad? Damien? What are you guys doing here?"

Megatron placed them on the bed next to Astrid so they could see each other better. Her mother looked like she was in frenzy, "Astrid! Praise the Lord you're alright!"

"Just what's going on around here? Damien told us that Optimus told him that you were dying Astrid. You look quite alive and well to me," spoke her father.

"Um, April fools?" Astrid exclaimed in doubt.

Her parents appeared to fall for the joke until Damien remarked, "But it's not April first."

"Well then, pretend it is," Astrid said then quickly changed the subject, "How'd you guys get here, I mean I left you on earth."

"Why don't you ask your robotic boyfriend?" Damien answered.

Astrid shot a glance to Megatron who smiled and exclaimed, "Hey, I just figured they would want to know what was going on. So I brought them up here and they've been up here ever since."

"I see," the femme responded then leaned against Megatron, "So how much did you miss me Megs?"

"Are you forever going to call me that now?"

"Maybe, now answer my question,"

Megatron carefully wrapped his arms around her and said, "I missed you more than you would ever believe."

"You look like you haven't slept all week," she replied.

"Well…that's because I haven't. I was too worried about you,"

"Aw, Megatron you're so sweet,"

Red Alert looked ready to gouge his visor out and declared, "Okay, I've seen enough of you two to make me sick. Can you please carry on some where's else?"

Astrid's father snapped back, "Hey, don't you threaten my baby girl and her boyfriend like that! You here me?"

A little surprised at the outburst from the human, Red Alert numbly shook his head in agreement. Astrid couldn't suppress a blush and moaned, "Dad, do you really have to go and embarrass me like that?"

He father smiled proudly, "Isn't that what father's are for?"

Astrid shook her head and Megatron pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay people, I would really appreciate it if you sent me reviews. I really haven't gotten any for this story lately, and I would like to be getting some just to give me some reassurance that you like it. Anyways, like the saying goes, all good stories must come to an end. So yes, I am forced to tell you once again that there are only going to be one or two more chapters. Maybe three, I'm not sure, but this story is almost done. 


	16. All Important Elements

Author's Note: I hate it when the weekends come to an end. Oh well, I just got to survive this week and next week I don't have school! Yey me!

**Chap. 16: All-Important Elements**

Megatron and Astrid pulled away from each other, looking lovingly in each other's optics not caring who else was in the room. Astrid leaned against Megatron and sighed, "Megatron, what do you say you and I go get some rest?"

"Gladly," Megatron responded lifting Astrid in his arms then turned to the others, "We'll be around later."

Optimus nodded and the two decepticons left the room. Astrid's father crossed his arms and huffed, "They sleep together?"

His wife wrapped her arms around his waist saying, "Calm down dear, there's nothing we can do about it and it's obvious that Astrid trusts him."

"If you say so,"

Damien glanced towards the floor and then looked to Optimus and Red Alert, "Could I have a little help getting down?"

Red Alert took the three humans in his hands and gently set them on the floor. The three of them then left the room. The medic shot a quick look Optimus's way before remarking, "If I see Megatron and Astrid kiss one more time I swear—

"Calm down Red Alert," Optimus interrupted the medic, "Besides, you don't want to deal with Megatron's wrath if he heard you say something like that, would you?"

"No, I suppose not," Red Alert answered, "But I've had just about all I can take from those two."

"I think you're jealous," Optimus stated heading for the door.

"Jealous? Why in Primus's name would I be jealous?" the medic inquired to know, but Optimus had already left the room. Frustrated, Red Alert returned to his work.

* * *

Megatron straight away went to the quarters that he and Astrid had shared the first time they had stayed together in the autobot base. He laid Astrid on the bed and then laid down beside her and took her in his arms. Placing his head in the nape of her neck he whispered, "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you so much."

Astrid smiled and snuggled into him, "I'm sorry I did that to you babe."

Megatron lightly grinned, "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have made you go against Starscream like that."

"It wasn't your choice for me to go, it was mine, and everything turned out okay from it," she said letting her optics go offline, "After all, we slagged Starscream."

Megatron brushed his lips against hers and gently rubbed her back. Astrid failed to stifle a small groan as Megatron's hands glided over a tender spot on her armor. The decepticon leader immediately stopped what he was doing and breathed, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now, you haven't slept in a week, go to sleep,"

The decepticon leader allowed his optics to go offline and a few minutes later he was sound asleep. Astrid listened to him sleep for a while and smiled. She let her optics come online and she looked at him. His mouth was curled into a goofy smile and a bit of drool was escaping from it. Astrid had to use all her might to suppress a laugh. Snuggling back into him, and being sure to avoid the path of his drool, Astrid's optics went offline and she fell asleep.

* * *

Megatron awoke first quite a few hours later and wiped the drool from the side of his mouth. He saw how Astrid was still asleep beside him and grinned thinking it was just like old times. Deciding to wake her up, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. Astrid groaned and rolled over so her back was to him. Megatron then kissed the back of her neck making sure that each kiss was nice and juicy.

Astrid grumbled, "Go drool your buckets somewhere else."

"I see you're awake," he remarked ignoring her comment.

The femme rolled back over with her optics online and asked, "What time is it?"

Megatron smirked, "Time to get a watch."

Astrid playfully smacked him and then sat up, "You know you can be a real pain in the aft sometimes."

Megatron sat up as well and pulled her into his arms, "You still love me for it though."

"I never said that,"

"I could tell by the look in your optics,"

Astrid rolled her optics and glanced at Megatron, "So just what do you got planned for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to go talk with Optimus, and your father,"

Astrid was suspicious, "About?"

"Nothing important,"

"In that case you wouldn't be hurt if I stayed here would you?"

"No, not at all, I'll try not to be too long,"

"Take your time," Astrid remarked painfully moving to get off the bed.

Megatron quickly and carefully captured her in his arms; "I think it'd be best for you to stay in bed dearest, you're still in quite a bit of pain."

Astrid sighed, "I'm not that bad."

"I'm not going anywhere unless you promise to stay here in this bed,"

"Fine,"

Megatron smiled and lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "Remember how you promised me that if I let you kiss Starscream I could do whatever I wanted to you?"

"Oh...yeah," she remarked, "Now just what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see later. Now I've got to be going," he replied, "How about you let me kiss you like Starscream did before I go?"

Astrid rolled her eyes and smirked, "If you must."

Megatron grinned and captured her lips with his. He delivered her a powerful and passionate kiss that lasted for a few minutes before he broke away. Astrid watched him as he left the room and as soon as he had exited she ignored her pain and got up from the bed and went over to the computer that was in the room. Collapsing into the chair she turned on the computer and waited as it booted up. As soon as she got to the main screen she was able to hack into Megatron's computer.

The last time she had been on his computer she had wanted to go through some of his files, and now that she had the chance to, she was going to. She glanced over some of the file names and then suddenly she came to a file entitled ASTRID. Curious she clicked on it and skimmed through it realizing it was about how Megatron had met her. Astrid went back to the very top of the page and started reading. It didn't take her long to see that this folder was sort of like Megatron's journal.

_Humans should take better care of their offspring. During the middle of a battle I almost stepped on one. It was female, and didn't appear to be much older than five or six years. A rather interesting creature it was. When I bent down to get a better look at the girl she didn't appear afraid and just watched me wide-eyed. I asked her what she was doing out and she stuck her thumb in her mouth instead of answering me. Humans._

_I tried to get back to my men since I had been separated by them but as I walked away the child started following me. Not wanting her, I glanced around for any homes that were nearby and saw none. It never occurred to me that I could just step on her to end her existence and be on my way, but for some reason I couldn't. Instead I lifted her in my hand and began looking for her home._

_It was a while before I finally came upon a home close to a ravine. The girl got excited as the home came into view and I set her down. She started running back up to the house and then suddenly stopped and looked back at me. Her face cracked into a smile and she squealed, "Teddy! Come with me teddy!"_

_I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. I turned away to leave only to suddenly feel a presence on my leg. I looked down to see the girl trying to the best of her ability to wrap her small arms around my leg in a hug. Embarrassed, I gently pushed her away, but she fell back and hit her head on a rock. She lay motionless on the ground for a few minutes. I was scared that I had hurt her, even though I didn't know why. Suddenly she started to become conscious and I quickly left before she noticed me._

"No wonder I don't remember that. That fall must have erased my memory," Astrid said aloud and continued reading.

_Feeling extreme guilt for leaving the girl behind, but hating myself for feeling the guilt I went back to the ravine a few days later. The girl was playing alone in her backyard with a little boy who looked to be three or four years older than her._

Astrid knew for a fact that was Damien.

_Seeing she was alright made the guilt go away. I watched as the little boy stood and exclaimed, "Watch this Astrid." My spark stopped beating when I heard him say that. The girl's name was Astrid, the same name as my deceased mate. As the two continued playing, I closely observed Astrid hoping that neither of the two would see me. After a couple hours the two disappeared inside the house and I returned to my base contemplating a few things._

_The girl had reminded me of my dearly departed love in so many ways; I was convinced that the five-year-old was my Astrid reborn. There was only one way to find that out though, and that was a closer examination. Without much thought I decided that I was going to take the girl and keep with me once she reached an appropriate age._

_A couple weeks later in a shrunken form, I went back to the girl's house and knocked on the front door. The little boy was the one to answer the door. His eyes went wide and he quickly ran inside with the door wide open and got Astrid's parents who came to the door and looked at me in shock. After explaining who and what I was I stated my reasons for troubling them._

_They didn't react as I hoped they would have when I told them that more or less I'd be taking their daughter when she got older. After some "convincing" I was finally able to persuade them into it and thus set up various cameras around the home allowing me to watch the girl whenever I pleased._

Astrid realized Megatron had the ability to shrink himself since she was five years old. That had been ten years ago, and when she had asked him about it, he said that he had learned not to long ago. As Astrid thought about it though, ten years wasn't a long period of time to a transformer.

The femme also remembered the cameras in her home. Their had been one in her room, and Astrid vividly remembered asking her mom about it. Her mom replied that the cameras were there incase someone broke into the house so they could see who had done it, but now Astrid knew that wasn't true. The cameras had been there so Megatron could watch her.

_So for the next few years I continued watching the girl in my spare time. I watched as she grew older and matured incredibly. Her parents never said a word to her about how I was someday going to take her, which was fine by me. It wasn't long before she was sneaking dates into the garage and discussing her dreams into their mouths._

Astrid felt her cheeks turn red as she read that. She thought she had always gotten away with doing things like that, but alas, she hadn't.

_I always felt a prick of jealously whenever she brought home a date, which wasn't that often, but still often enough to make me jealous. I watched as many of her boyfriends let her down and simply walked away from her in pursuit of other girls. I finally had enough of sitting and watching her. The time had come for me to take her._

_I immediately let her family know I was coming for her and that Damien, Astrid's cousin, was to take her to a open dimension gate that I was waiting on the other side of. He was to bring her there as quickly as possible and not tell her what was going on. He followed my commands to the letter, and now Astrid is here with me today._

Astrid closed out of the file knowing the rest from there. She could see why Megatron was waiting to tell her this. She wasn't angry with him, just a bit surprised that he had been that interested in her since she was five-years-old. Astrid smiled as she thought back to when she first came to the decepticons, and decided that she would gladly live through it all again just to have Megatron.

The femme shut down the computer and set her head down on the desk in her arms. She was so lucky to have Megatron. And now that Starscream was gone, she didn't have to worry about anything anymore and she could just be with Megatron. Astrid could hardly wait for Megatron to come back.

* * *

Megatron wasn't sure who to go to first, Optimus Prime or Astrid's father. He decided that he would go to the first one he came upon, and that was Optimus. Megatron had lied to Astrid when he said that what he had to discuss with Optimus and her father wasn't important. Both of the conversations he was going to have were extremely important.

Optimus greeted Megatron, "Afternoon Megatron, I see you're awake, and without Astrid for once."

Megatron smirked, "She's really too sore to be doing anything so she's back in the room resting. Optimus, there is something I need to say to you."

"I'm listening,"

Megatron sighed before continuing, "I don't want to fight you anymore."

Optimus nearly swallowed his tongue, "What?!"

"I'm serious Prime. I know you and I have both had enough of this war, and I would really like to draw up a peace treaty."

Optimus was still finding this hard to grasp, "Your really giving up all that you've ever hoped for and all that you've accomplished?"

"As hard as it is to believe, I found all that I could possibly want,"

The autobot leader smiled realizing what he was talking about, "Astrid."

Megatron nodded, "Perhaps we can draw up a formal treaty with your troops and my troops as witnesses."

"As you wish, but when were you thinking about doing that?"

Megatron couldn't hide a smile, "Could I get back to you on that?"

Optimus nodded and Megatron walked away. The autobot leader watched until he was out of sight and then let out a whoop of joy. Before anyone came looking for who had done that, he quickly continued on his way.

* * *

Megatron went off in search of Astrid's father and soon found him with his wife and Damien near the command center. They saw him and he immediately shrunk down to their size. Astrid's father looked at him, "Where's my baby girl?"

"She's back in the room resting," Megatron explained, "You know, I've known you for ten years and I don't know your names-

"Victor," said Astrid's father, "And my wife Marie. Was there something you wanted?"

Megatron wasn't liking his gruff tone and Marie could see the decepticon leader's uneasiness, "Victor, calm down. It's not good for you to raise your blood pressure higher than you have to."

Victor then asked in a nicer tone, "Megatron, was there something that you wanted?"

The decepticon felt knots in his mid-section as he asked, "I have a question, about your daughter."

Victor suddenly looked extremely interested, "I'm all ears."

Once again Megatron sighed heavily and asked trying to hide his nervousness, "I was wondering if you would grant me permission to marry your daughter."

Damien's jaw nearly dropped to the floor and Marie squealed with delight. Victor was so thrilled he hugged Megatron who was completely taken off guard. Victor realized what he was doing and quickly regained his serious composure saying, "You have my permission, but have you even asked Astrid yet?"

Megatron beamed, "No, but I got it all planned. Thanks a million sir." The decepticon leader returned to his normal size and went off to find Optimus.

Victor was left in awe, "He called me sir."

* * *

Optimus was leaving the conference room when he stumbled upon Megatron who looked as happy as can be. "Well, did you figure out when you wanted to tell the rest of the autobots and decepticons?"

"Yes, I was thinking at the end of the week we could tell them and then that night have a huge celebration. We'll have enough time to plan everything and have it all set by the end of the week,"

Optimus nodded, "Approved. We'll still have to meet together to get a treaty drawn up by the end of the week."

"How about tomorrow?" Megatron wondered, "I want to get back to Astrid."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Optimus stated walking past him, "Until then."

"Until then," the decepticon leader replied and then went back to the room.

* * *

Astrid had gone back over to the bed and was lying on it, but her back was propped up against the headboard by pillows. She looked over as Megatron came in and smiled, "Hey babe. I missed you."

Megatron returned the smile and got on the bed and took her in his arms, "I missed you too. Come on, it's getting late. Let's go to bed."

Astrid smirked, "Again?"

"Again,"

Astrid didn't argue and eagerly laid beside Megatron. Neither of them spoke for a minute and then Astrid stated, "I hacked into your computer while you were gone."

"I thought I told you to stay in the bed,"

"I wasn't out of the bed that long,"

"So what did you get into?"

"I read that one folder of yours named after me,"

"Then I'm assuming you know why I took you now,"

Astrid nodded and snuggled into her love, "I love you Megs."

Megatron smiled and slightly shook his head, "Goodnight love."

"Night,"

Megatron gave the command for the lights to go off and when they did, he watched through the darkness as his love fell asleep. Just as she slipped into her slumber, he kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note: Why is it that my chapters are getting longer towards the end of the fic? They've all been over 3000 words. Oh well, I think my fans like long chapters. I can't wait to write the next chappie. Please, please, please review!! 


	17. Popping The Question

Author's Note: Well, I think there's only going to be one more chapter after this, and it's going to be sort of like an epilogue. Anyways, I won't waste anymore time, here's chapter 17.

**Chap. 17: Popping the Question **

By the end of the week, Megatron and Optimus had drawn up the treaty. Both had agreed to wage a fake battle that Friday afternoon, and then tell their troops that the war was over. Afterwards, they would head to the celebration, which had also been arranged. Megatron stood in the command center of his base, he had told his troops of the attack plan and then dismissed them. Astrid had stayed behind and looked at her love with her arms crossed.

"Something wrong dearest?" Megatron asked approaching her.

"Why are you going to attack the autobots after all they've done for us? Why don't you just end the war?" Astrid answered pouting.

Megatron took her in his arms and remarked, "You'll see later on. Now, why don't you go rest up? Today is going to be a long day."

Astrid looked at him for a few moments before finally leaving. Megatron watched as she exited the room. Her wounds had finally healed from the attack on Starscream. He was relieved, and couldn't wait to surprise Astrid tonight.

Megatron had asked Astrid's father what to get her as an engagement gift. Victor had said something simple, just a ring would suffice. However, Megatron didn't want anything simple. He had vowed to show Astrid just how much he loved her, and he was going to. He took out a small black velvet box from his subspace and opened it. Inside was a ring with a ruby and diamonds on either side of it. The band of the ring was gold.

He had been drawn to this ring since red was Astrid's favorite color. Rubies symbolized passionate love; diamonds are forever and represent strength, beauty, and love. Megatron loved Astrid, and forever they would be together. All he had to do now was ask Astrid to be his wife.

Megatron closed the box and put the ring away. The time of the battle was about an hour away, so he went off to find Astrid.

Astrid was in her quarters surfing the web when she heard the doors slide open and close. She looked up to see Megatron coming to her with a smirk on his face.

"What do you got planned now?" Astrid asked curious.

"I thought I told you to rest," he stated, "And why are you pointing fingers at me like that?"

"I know you Megatron, and you've got something planned,"

Megatron came up from behind the chair she was sitting in and began giving her a shoulder massage. Astrid sighed leaning into it since it felt good.

"Astrid, you needn't worry about anything. I swear I've got nothing planned other than the battle for this afternoon,"

"Alright, I suppose I can believe you. So, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just stopped in to visit you since I love you so much," Megatron exclaimed.

Astrid couldn't suppress a smile, "You're so sweet. Is there a reason why you're letting me fight?"

"Just to see how rusty you've gotten," Megatron teased her.

Astrid frowned, "For your information sir, I haven't gotten rusty."

Megatron grinned hearing how she called him sir, "We'll see how rusty you are once we get to the battlefield. Now stand up, I want to give you some kisses."

"Maybe I don't want kisses," Astrid pouted crossing her arms.

Rolling his optics, Megatron tilted the chair back scaring Astrid and leaned down and delivered her a passionate upside down kiss. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck holding on for dear life. A few seconds later Megatron pulled away and Astrid let him go.

She glared at him, "Put my chair back the right way right this minute or else!"

"Or else what?"

Astrid tried to think of a worthy enough threat, "I'll go make out with Thundercracker."

"Well, if I keep the chair like this, you won't be going anywhere," Megatron retorted.

"Just put me down,"

Megatron set the chair down and Astrid stood and faced him. Smiling, Megatron held out his arms and reluctantly, Astrid walked into them. He hugged her tight to him and gently rocked her back and forth.

"You're sure in a good mood," she remarked leaning against him and resting her head on his chest.

"Well, why shouldn't I be, I've got you in my arms," Megatron responded, "Now, you're not really going to go make out with Thundercracker are you?"

Astrid's smile resurfaced, "No. Never in a million years."

"Well then, in a million years from now I'll worry about that,"

"What time is it?"

"We've got a few minutes until the battle," Megatron answered then smirked, "Hey Astrid."

"Hmm?" Astrid remarked looking up at him.

"I love you," he breathed pulling her into a kiss.

They stayed like that until it was time to leave for the battle. Once the appropriate hour arrived, they broke apart and headed to the command center where the rest of the troops were waiting. Once there, Megatron opened a dimension gate to the chosen battlefield.

The decepticons stepped out surprised to see the rest of the autobots already standing there. Scourge glanced at the autobots and then his leader, "Was this battle arranged or something?"

Megatron had been hoping for some type of entrance, and Scourge had provided him with a perfect one. Addressing both armies, Megatron stated, "As a matter of fact it was. Optimus, do you want me to be the one to tell them, or would you like to?"

Optimus glanced around, "If you don't mind, I would like to tell them."

"Be my guest,"

Optimus spoke loud enough so both armies could hear, "Early this week Megatron came to me and told me that he didn't want to fight anymore. As much of a shock it was, him and I both came up with a peace treaty and from this day forward, the war is over."

Some of the autobots were in disbelief. Hotshot spoke for all of them when he asked, "Well, what about the Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock?"

Megatron answered his question, "We'll find them still, but without a war to divide us."

Thundercracker who was stunned questioned, "What about us though? All we've ever known is war."

Astrid, who was surprised, but elated responded, "Go get married and raise yourself a family."

Thundercracker rubbed his chin thinking about this, "You know, that's a good idea."

The rest of the autobot and decepticon troops realized that all the hopes and dreams that had could come true now that the war was over. They could have the careers they always wanted, they wouldn't have to fight all the time anymore, and since they wouldn't have to follow anyone but the law's orders, they could do pretty much anything they wanted. Everyone was in full support of this treaty.

Above everyone's murmurs Megatron exclaimed, "Tonight there will be a celebration to glorify the end of the war. All of you are invited, including your family Astrid."

"In that case all of you better set a good example for them and not get all drunk or anything," she replied.

The bots laughed at this and a few minutes later the decepticons returned to their base while the autobots returned to theirs. Everyone seemed to be hyped up about the upcoming celebration and were bored waiting all afternoon for it. Megatron wanted to talk with Astrid privately before the party began and took her to his quarters.

They sat on the sofa that was in Megatron's room and Astrid snuggled into him saying, "So that was what you had planned. I knew you were planning something."

"You can see right through me at times can't you?" he asked smirking.

"You betcha," she responded snuggling into him.

Megatron wrapped his arms around her, "I got a question for you."

"What?"

"How would you like to be my date to the celebration? I don't want to spoil it for you, but I already know it's going to be like a grand ball,"

"You know you didn't have to ask," she answered smiling.

He smiled back, "I take that as a yes then. C'mon, the party is going to start in a few minutes. Let's go."

"Oh, so it went from being a celebration to a party?" she retorted teasing him.

"Party, celebration, same thing,"

The two got up from the sofa and went to the command center. There, Megatron opened a dimension gate and went through with Astrid and his troops to the celebration. Astrid was blown away when she got there and looked around.

She stood side by side with Megatron at the base of a long red carpet. The room of the celebration was huge, and had a crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. The floor was made of marble and at the other end of the carpet was a stage and microphone. Earth music was playing, and it wasn't ballroom music. It was the top of the music charts songs.

Thrilled, Astrid grabbed Megatron's hand, "This is like a scene out of a dream. This is so awesome."

Megatron smiled knowing that this was the perfect place to propose, but yet the perfect time hadn't come yet. He linked elbows with Astrid, "C'mon, let's go claim ourselves a table before there's none left."

Optimus Prime greeted them as they approached the tables, "About time you two got here. Astrid's family had a table reserved for the two of you."

"They did?" Astrid asked a bit surprised, "Which one?"

Optimus pointed to a table that was candlelit and had a red satin tablecloth with rose petals, "That one."

Astrid blushed and Megatron thanked Optimus. The two went over to the table and sat down. Megatron noticed Astrid's family had the table right next to theirs. He was unable to hide a smile and Astrid looked at him suspiciously, "Okay, what are you hiding now?"

"Nothing love, I swear,"

"Sure you do,"

Megatron didn't say anything. He had told Astrid's family that he would be proposing to her tonight. He just didn't know that her family was going to go above and beyond to make the night special to the two of them.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to go chat with my family,"

"Alright, I'll be right here,"

Astrid gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up and went over to the table where her family was. While Astrid was preoccupied with them, Megatron called a waiter over.

"Can I help you sir?" the waiter asked.

Megatron took out the black velvet box, "I'm going to propose to my girlfriend tonight, and I was wondering if you could have this 'delivered' to me. I'll be up on stage, I'll ask for an order of…" He trailed off not sure what to say.

"An order of roses for the lady sir? I'll bring them to you with the ring,"

"That'll work, but I only want three roses," Megatron remarked handing him the ring.

The waiter took it and before walking away stated, "Only three?"

"Only three," Megatron echoed and the waiter nodded and walked away.

Not long after he had walked away, Astrid came back over to the table saying, "My parents seem hyped up about something tonight."

Megatron smiled, "Must be because of this celebration and the ending of the war."

"Must be," Astrid sighed. A slow song came on suddenly and Astrid recognized it, "I love this song, I used to listen to it all the time on earth."

Megatron didn't recognize the tune but nonetheless he asked, "My fair lady, could I have this dance?"

"But no one else is dancing,"

"So? We don't need anyone else,"

"Alright fine,"

The two of them got up from the table and Megatron escorted her out onto the dance floor. He placed one hand on her waist and took her other hand in his. Astrid also took his hand and placed her hand on his shoulder. They spun slowly to the tune of the music and Astrid rested her head on his shoulder sighing, "Megatron, I love you."

Megatron knew that was his cue. Feeling knots forming in his mid-section he asked, "Astrid, after this dance, come up to the stage with me."

"Why?"

"I need to say a few thank you's to some people,"

"Then why do you need me?" 

"Well, you're one of the people I want to thank, and besides, you're my date, you should be up on stage with me,"

"Alright,"

It wasn't long until the song ended and Megatron led Astrid up onto the stage. Megatron took the microphone in his hand and ignoring the knots in his abdomen spoke, "Could I have your attention please?"

Everyone in the ballroom fell silent and the music turned off as everyone looked his way. Having their attention Megatron continued, "Thank you. Now, I'm sure by now that all of you know how important of a person Astrid is to me."

Megatron got a loud yes in response from the audience and couldn't help but smile. Astrid looked at Megatron trying to figure out what he was doing since it was quite clear to her now that this wasn't a thank you speech. Megatron went on, "I've known Astrid for quite awhile now, and yes I love her more than anything. So, to show her how much I love her, I would like to get an order of roses."

Everyone seemed confused now by Megatron's bizarre order, but the waiter brought up a plate with the three roses on them and the black box hidden. Megatron noticed the black box right away, and quickly hid it in his subspace. Taking the three roses in hand he turned to Astrid and handed her the first rose, "Astrid, this rose represents our past and all the memories we shared together."

Taking the next rose and handing it to her he stated, "This rose represents the present." Handing her the last rose he said, "And this rose represents our future."

Astrid gave him a confused look and Megatron proceeded to get down on one knee and take out the small black velvet box and open it revealing the ring, "Astrid, will you marry me?"

Silence filled the room as everyone waited for Astrid's answer. Holding back the tears of joy she gave her answer, "Yes!"

Everyone applauded as Megatron stood and placed the ring on Astrid's finger. He then pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her whispering, "I love you Astrid."

Astrid could no longer hold back the tears and let them fall. Megatron pulled her against him, feeling all the knots were gone and turned back to the microphone, "Optimus, if you don't mind, I would like it if you were my best man."

Optimus called back, "I'd love to."

After the applause Megatron and Astrid returned to their table where Astrid's family was waiting. Victor was elated, "Well, now that the two of you are finally engaged, we've got a wedding to plan! Come Marie, we've got a lot of work to do."

Marie and Victor walked away and Damien stood their looking at Megatron, "You better take good care of my little cousin, you hear?"

Megatron smiled and nodded and Damien went off to catch up with his aunt and uncle. Astrid looked at Megatron, "I knew you were up to something."

Megatron smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

Author's Note: Okay, one more chapter and this sequel will be done. Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!


	18. Everlasting Love

Author's Note: Well, I hate to disappoint you all, but here's the last chapter. The vows in here belong to Rhonda Burgett, and are not mine.

**Chap. 18: Everlasting Love**

Megatron and Astrid had agreed not to get married until all the Cyber Planet Keys had been found and the universe saved from the black hole's destruction. A couple months went by, and now Astrid stood outside in an empty room waiting for the song "Only Time" by Enya to cue her entrance down the isle. The isle was really long, and during her practices, Astrid had needed a long song to extend her entire walk. "Only Time" had been perfect. But Megatron didn't know what song she had picked and she couldn't wait to surprise him.

Astrid had on a flowing white cape and was adorned by some decepticon jewels. She had on a veil and held a bouquet of white roses in her hands. Megatron was out in the main room, which was another ballroom, but this one more spectacular. He was waiting for her at the other end of the red carpet she was to walk down. The decepticon leader wore a black flowing cape and some decepticon jewels as well.

It had taken forever for Astrid to decide whom her maid of honor and bride's maids were going to be since she really didn't have anyone to pick from. She finally decided on Lori as her maid of honor, and Sixspeed and Override as her bride's maids. Megatron had Optimus as his best man, and Scourge and Thundercracker as his groomsmen.

Lori wore a beautiful pink dress, with a short pink cape, and carried a bouquet of pink roses. Override and Sixspeed also wore the short pink cape and carried the bouquet of pink roses. Optimus wore a medium length black cape, and a black bow tie. Thundercracker and Scourge were dressed the same, but had shorter capes.

Astrid's father wouldn't be walking her down the isle, because of the height difference. Instead since he was licensed as a priest, he would be marrying Megatron and Astrid. The femme wasn't sure how that was going to go, and instead of worrying herself more, she stopped thinking about it.

The ring bearer hadn't been an easy thing for Astrid and Megatron to decide on. They both had wanted a little boy, but didn't know whom to use, until Ransack popped into their minds. Thus Ransack stood near Megatron dresses like one of the groomsmen awaiting his role. Megatron and Astrid couldn't find a flower girl though, so they had Override throw flowers down the isle as she came down.

Astrid sighed calming her nerves. Just as the sigh escaped from her, her song to walk down the isle to came on. Ignoring the knots in her middle, she timed the music perfectly so she came out when Enya started singing.

Megatron had turned and looked just as Astrid emerged and Enya had started singing. Her beauty had blown him completely away and he couldn't take his optics off her as she slowly made her way up the isle.

Astrid glanced straight ahead, her head held high and she walked confidently with grace. Everyone was standing as she made her way up the isle, and she couldn't help but smile as her fiancé came into view.

Optimus smiled glancing at Astrid and whispered to Megatron, "She's beautiful Megatron. She couldn't have chosen a better song."

Megatron grinned and took Astrid's hand as she finally reached him. Together they walked up to the altar as the song ended. Victor then began the wedding and started off by immediately telling of Astrid's past and how Megatron and the family had met. He also told of how happy Astrid and Megatron were together and how honored he was to be marrying them.

Victor then told how Megatron and Astrid had met and all the struggles they had gone through. He explained how they finally came together and now, several months later, they had both decided there love for one another was everlasting. As Victor proceeded to talk, Megatron glanced over at Astrid, and she at him.

_"You were in my dreams long before I even knew there was a you and me. It wasn't long after we met, when I realized that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I thank God everyday, since the moment I met you, for the wonderful blessing of you."_

Victor finally got to the vows. Both Megatron and Astrid recited them, Megatron first, then Astrid. After Megatron had recited his vows, he placed the ring, which Ransack had handed to him on Astrid's finger where her engagement ring was. Astrid placed the wedding band on Megatron's finger as well once she had recited her vows and Ransack had given her the ring. And both did it with a huge smile on their face.

"_You have taken your unconditional love and added strength, trust, respect, kindness, desire, hope, and faith. I have learned from you that I don't have to be perfect to be loved. You inspire me to be the best I can be for you, for me, and for us. I share with you a lifetime dream that we will always be together, happy, and in love, and that someday we may have beautiful children to show for our deep, committed love for one another._

_You are the love of my life, my best friend, my soul mate, my everything. This day, before God, family, and friends, I devote myself to you. I promise to love and respect you, comfort you and support you, believe in you, and be proud of you. I promise to cherish your love forever. I give to you all of my trust, respect, compassion, and affection. I accept you and do not wish to change you. I want to share all life has to offer with you, not control you. I promise to bring joy, strength, and commitment to our everlasting love and marriage. I promise to be forever faithful to your heart, mind, body, and soul. And I look forward to spending the rest of my life making you feel as happy and loved as you make me feel."_

Victor then pronounced them husband and wife saying, "You may kiss the bride."

This was the part Megatron had been waiting eagerly for. He removed the veil from her face and let it fall freely down the back of her head. Astrid had a pleading look in her optics as to say, "Don't you dare embarrass me."

Megatron grinned ignoring her look and kissed her. As he kissed her he lifted her in his arms and the audience thunderously applauded. Astrid nearly dropped her bouquet as she struggled to wrap her arms around his neck, but managed to keep her grip on it. A few seconds later they both broke away from each other and looked each other in the optics.

Astrid grinned, "I love you my hubby."

Megatron couldn't help but smile, "Love you too."

He then walked back down the isle with her and stopped at the end of the isle so they could greet people as they headed to the reception. Many people congratulated them and the last one to come up was Optimus.

The autobot leader looked at Megatron and then smiled, "Out of all the people in the universe I never thought I'd see the day when you would vow your love to someone Megatron."

"With my reputation, I guess it could be hard to believe," Megatron responded.

"You finding Astrid was probably the best thing you've ever done in your life. Not only did you save her, but she saved you,"

Megatron smiled, "And the universe."

Optimus nodded, "And the universe. Astrid, make sure you keep him in line."

Astrid grinned, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"I didn't think so. Well, I guess I'll see you two at the reception," Optimus said starting to walk away.

Megatron nodded and when Optimus had gone Astrid immediately asked, "So where are we going for our honeymoon? You never told me."

"I'll tell you later at the reception," he remarked and went to kiss her when Astrid's family walked up.

Victor was the first to speak, "I must say I did a fine job marrying you two. Now, all you guys have to do is return the favor."

"Return the favor?" Astrid asked confused, "You didn't say anything about returning anything when we asked you to marry us."

"If I had said something, you wouldn't have let me marry you," Victor protested.

"Just what is it do you have in mind?" Megatron questioned curiously.

"Babies! How many kids are you guys going to have? There's no better time to try for them than on your honeymoon," Victor exclaimed excitedly.

Marie smiled innocently and Astrid blushed saying, "I don't know if transformers can even produce offspring."

"They can," Megatron stated.

"There you go! Let me know once you get to the reception," Victor finished and left with his family.

Megatron and Astrid looked at each other and said in unison, "Not yet."

With that agreed, they started to the reception. Astrid then asked, "So, just how are transformer offspring made?"

"Well, if you really must know, when two transformers make love, their sparks fuse together briefly and the programming information from the two transformers combines to make a third spark. The spark and body then develop inside the femme for about 9 weeks and then from there the process is identical to that of a humans," Megatron explained.

"And just how do they get their sparks to fuse together?"

"That I'll show you some other time. Now come on, let's get to the reception,"

As they came down the stairs to a different ballroom where the reception was, the two of them received another huge applause. Megatron and Astrid took their seats at their own separate table where the bride and groom, bride's maids, maid of honor, best man, and groomsmen sat.

The reception consisted of lots of music, mostly slow songs which Astrid and Megatron constantly danced to, drinks, food, lots and lots of talking. Each table had a bell, and Victor set up the rule that whenever someone rang a bell, the bride and groom was to kiss. The bells seemed to be ringing constantly.

Near the end of the reception, Megatron announced that he and Astrid were going to a private tropical island for their honeymoon. He also stated where they would be living when they returned, the Royal Decepticon Palace.

Not long after Megatron's announcements, people began to leave. Astrid leaned against Megatron as she watched some of the bots exit. She couldn't have asked for a better fairy tale ending than what she had got. Megatron had set out to prove to her that he loved her, and he had accomplished just that.

_"Who can say where the road goes_

_Where the days flows_

_Only time…_

_And who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart chose_

_Only time…_

_Who can say why your heart sighs_

_As your love flies_

_Only time…_

_And who can say_

_Why your heart cries_

_When your love dies_

_Only time…_

_Who can say when the roads meet_

_That love might be_

_In your heart…_

_And who can say when the day sleeps_

_If the night keeps_

_All your heart…_

_Night keeps all your heart_

_Who can say if your love grows_

_As your heart chose_

_Only time…_

_And who can say where the road goes_

_Where the day flows_

_Only time…_

_Who knows_

_Only time…_

_Who knows_

_Only time…"

* * *

_

Author's Note: Kenya Starflight, I have to give you credit for the whole "where do babies come from" speech. Once again the vows were from Rhonda Burgett. The song is called "Only Time" by Enya and does not belong to me.

So, just like Megatron I have an announcement to make. I know a number of you are sad the story is ending and that you had wanted to see Megatron and Astrid have a child. Well here's the news, ever since the middle of this story I've been planning a "threequel" as it is called. So no, the story isn't over yet. There is still much more to come. I'm just planning on doing a couple more stories first before I write the threequel. However, I will tell you the title of it so you know when it comes out. It will be, drum roll please, Sonnets of Promises. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic, and um, please review! ; )


End file.
